Días fieros
by Bakura Apeiron
Summary: Después de la guerra y la revolución de las zampaktos, Mayuri tiene algo de tiempo libre para investigación que centra en Ichigo, Gotei 13 decide declarar a Ichigo como peligroso y capturarlo. ¿Qué haran sus amigos?   Revisado y corregido.
1. Prologo

Kurusaki Ichigo despertó violentamente, no porque tuviera una pesadilla, sino porque se había hiperventilado de lo... inusual aunque ya había soñado con él otras veces, también aparecía Rukia esta vez, ya era casi un año desde la última vez que los vio. Después de la guerra con Aizen, Renji y Rukia habían decidido regresar a la Sociedad de las Almas para ayudar en todo lo posible en su recuperación, gran parte del Seretei había sido destruido, se habían perdido varias vidas y prácticamente estaban por disolverse tres escuadrones. Así que Ichigo comprendía la decisión de sus amigos, incluso él había ido en ocasiones a ofrecer su ayuda pero parecía que ayudaba más en su trabajo como Shinigami substituto; la verdad sólo lo hacía por visitar a sus amigos, los vínculos que tenía con ellos se habían fortalecido con la guerra y todo lo que compartieron en ese entonces.

Dentro de lo que cabía podría decirse que era feliz, pero no podía evitar el sentimiento de algo olvidado, algo le faltaba; desde que todos perdieron su memoria y no lo recordaban ni a él ni a Rukia ó tal vez desde antes, sólo el pelirrojo lo había recordado ni siquiera Rukia -Ah Renji- había suspirado inconscientemente. Algo le hacía falta sólo que no comprendía que era.

Kon dormía donde lo hacía antes Rukia se había aferrado tanto que incluso Ichigo tuvo que usar la violencia para lavar las sabanas. Decidió salir de cacería de cualquier forma le era difícil dormir después de que se despertaba soñando, tal vez con un poco de ejercicio podría regresar a la cama, lo extraño en Karakura era que el número de Hollows no había disminuido terminada la guerra, es más hasta había aumentado, pero al menos eso mantenía ocupado a Ichigo cuando no soportaba los recuerdos, podía admitir (no ante los demás) que extrañaba a Rukia, pero a Renji, eso era malo hasta para él. –Idiota, cabeza de piña roja- exclamó y salió por su ventana después de dejar su cuerpo acostado en su cama.


	2. El dios que fue pervertido

Kurotsuchi Mayuri estaba en su actividad favorita, analizando resultados, sentado frente a su extraña computadora cuyo teclado parecía más el de un órgano electrónico, sin embargo; esta noche en el instituto de investigación shinigami su presidente parecía más excitado, pasaba de reporte tras reporte y cada vez lo hacía más rápido, después volvía a gráficas y luego pasaba a revisar fotografías, su teniente entró al cuarto con unos documentos y discos en la mano -¡Nemu! ¿Has traído todos los datos y archivos que te pedí?-

-Aquí están todos los datos del shinigami substituto y en los discos se encuentran sus peleas Mayuri-sama- la teniente contestó.

-Dámelos, necesito analizarlos todos inmediatamente… Si mi hipótesis es cierta…- Mayuri se quedo pensativo -Mañana mismo, a primera hora, encárgate de concertar una reunión con el Comandante General y los demás capitanes-

-¿Sucede algo malo Mayuri-sama?- preguntó su teniente.

-Eso depende de lo que decidan los capitanes mañana-

A la mañana siguiente los capitanes habían recibido a tempranas horas de la mañana un aviso de emergencia, Shunsui Kyōraku y Jūshirō Ukitake caminaban hacia el cuartel de la primera división con Nanao Ise siguiéndoles de cerca.

-¿Qué sucede esta vez? No me digas que ese Aizen sigue con vida o alguno de sus arrancars anda suelto por ahí- Shunsui preguntó con su estilo despreocupado usual.

-Yo tampoco recibí mayor información, sólo que el capitán Mayuri había descubierto algo y que era urgente reunirnos todos- Jūshirō respondió.

-Ese Mayuri, no ha salido de su laboratorio desde la guerra, ha de estar muy entretenido con todo lo que encontró en el hueco mundo, seguramente va a pedir más presupuesto o voluntarios para otra de sus importantes investigaciones- Shunsui comentó riéndose.

-Así esperemos- la capitana de la 4ª división Retsu Unohana les había dado alcance junto con su teniente Isane Kotetsu, los capitanes se sorprendieron -Si es cierto que el Gotei 13 se ha recuperado parcialmente de la guerra con Aizen aún dista mucho para que vuelva a ser lo que era y prolongados períodos de caos parecen empeorar la situación-

-Tienes razón, pero de cualquier forma debemos estar siempre preparados para cualquier contrariedad- Jūshirō respondió preocupado.

El último en llegar había sido Zaraki Kempachi, por lo que recibió la aprensión de los demás y los agrios comentarios de Mayuri -Hmp él último en llegar como de costumbre-

-Ni pensaba venir, más vale que sea bueno ya casi es un año que esto está aburrido como un infierno- el capitán le contestó fastidiado.

-Seguramente así lo encontraras, si se decide que tengamos que actuar- Mayuri respondió atrayendo la atención de todos.

-¿Ha aparecido un nuevo enemigo?- Jūshirō preguntó más preocupado aún.

Todos voltearon a ver expectantes a Mayuri y el Comandante General Yamamoto-Genryūsai finalmente ordenó -¡Silencio! El capitán de la 12ª división y presidente del Instituto de Investigación Shinigami tiene un anuncio que concierne a todo el Gotei 13, en su investigación ha descubierto un suceso sin precedentes y del cual debemos tomar acciones inmediatamente- los capitanes comenzaban a mirarse unos a otros, esperando que alguien supiera algo -Debido a la delicada naturaleza de dicho suceso les ruego discreción a muchos de ustedes bien podría impactarlos-

-Bien- Mayuri tosiendo para llamar la atención -Como ustedes saben desde la rebelión que aconteció el año pasado el Seretei ha estado conviviendo con la comunidad de Karakura y algunos de sus habitantes, siendo el más notable el shinigami substituto Kurusaki Icihigo, pero no sin restar importancia a sus compañeros que también desarrollaron poderes extraños, siendo simples humanos, que nunca antes habíamos visto: Orihime Inoue y Yasutora Sado. Investigando sus habilidades he descubierto que una proviene de poderes shinigami y la otra de hollow respectivamente-

-¿Estás diciendo que son una especie de Vizard?- Soi Fong interrumpió.

-Si me dejaran terminar lo tendrían todo muy claro- Mayuri continuó irritado -Como les decía ambos son humanos pero con poderes híbridos, que tiempo atrás hubiésemos pensado imposible, sin embargo analizando sus reiatsus encontré una similitud increíble para dos poderes opuestos, por lo que me llevo a compararlos con otros datos y encontré patrones muy similares precisamente en el shinigami substituto. Pero no es todo, buscando en los registros de Karakura encontré un incremento en la aparición de Hollows en esa área hasta en un 470% después del nacimiento del mismo y que estos crecían de forma lineal conforme él iba creciendo, pero más importante aún, que este crecimiento se volvió exponencial cuando obtuvo sus poderes de shinigami y curiosamente otras personas en Karakura empezaron a manifestar raros poderes y a incrementar sus reiatsus al punto de poder ver e inclusive interactuar con Hollows-

-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu punto? Todos sabemos aquí que Ichigo Kurosaki es fuerte- Kempachi lo interrumpió.

Todos se mostraban tensos y a la vez preocupados, Mayuri parecía más molesto por haber sido interrumpido -Estudiando más la fuerza espiritual del sujeto y su reiatsu, así como sus técnicas de pelea y su proceso en readquirir sus poderes y convertirse en Vizard, aunadas a otras investigaciones que no comprenderían- dijo esto al ver que perdía la atención de sus compañeros -Resumí que Kurusaki Ichigo es un agente infeccioso y peligroso-

La cara de preocupación y sorpresa apareció en todos Soi Fong intervino de nuevo -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

La expresión de Mayuri estaba teñida de alegría -Quiero decir que el sujeto tiene la habilidad de influir parte de su reiatsu en los demás y contaminar a humanos con dicho poder. Debido a la corta edad de éste, este poder no ha sido controlado, lo más probable es que ni siquiera conocido, pero podríamos asociarlo al poder que poseía Kōga Kuchiki, sabiendo que el sujeto es hijo de shinigamis mi hipótesis cobra más sentido aún. Sin embargo debido a la limitada cantidad de datos no puedo asegurar otros elementos como si su poder afecta a Hollows y Shinigamis por y al igual que a humanos, ni como evolucionaría dicho poder tanto en él mismo como en los infectados, salvo los dos humanos ya mencionados cuya infección se ha controlado y parecen estables aparentemente gracias al entrenamiento al que se sometieron por las peleas en las que se involucraron-

Todos estaban consternados, Yamamoto intervino entonces -¿Qué es lo que propone entonces capitán? Tenga en cuenta que tendrá que tomar total responsabilidad de cualquier suceso que se desprenda-

Mayuri respondió sin hesitar -Lo que propongo es expropiar al Seretei al shinigami substituto cuanto antes y aislarlo para investigación y análisis de riesgos-

Una mirada incomoda apareció en muchos, después de todo prácticamente Ichigo los había salvado y ya muchos lo veían llegando a capitán cuando muriera y llegara al Seretei, pero el capitán Kurotsuchi no parecía tratar a nadie como personas incluyéndose.

Fue cuando la voz del capitán de la decima división Tōshirō Hitsugaya, se hizo sonar -Pero aún no estamos seguros de las consecuencias o sus alcances o si podría controlar su poder, esa propuesta es por demás precipitada-

-¿Eso crees?- una siniestra mirada apareció en el capitán Kurotsuchi -¡Yūichi Shibata! Es el nombre del plus al que el sujeto realizo el entierro de alma, como toda investigación científica seria no se pueden dejar cabos sueltos por lo que mi teniente fue a buscar a dicho plus en Rukongai y lo que encontró fue esto- Mayuri proyectó unas fotografías con su raro gusano maquina en las que se veían al niño en proceso de Hollowficación, su pierna derecha era totalmente negra, en su brazo izquierdo los huesos habían crecido atravesando y saliendo de su piel en unas partes, había perdido cabello en la frente y sus ojos se habían vuelto amarillos y su quijada empezaba a quedar descubierta de piel.

-Esto es…- Retsu se sorprendió.

Afuera en un salón contiguo los tenientes esperaban a sus capitanes con impaciencia, la novedad Kuchiki Rukia había sido ascendida a teniente de la 13ª división, así que era su primera vez en una reunión de tenientes, ella y Rangiku Matsumoto trataban de escuchar la plática de sus capitanes.

-Ya deberían dejar eso, tsk hablando de impaciencia y chisme- Renji casi les ordenó.

-¡No es chisme, Renji!- dijo Rukia defendiéndose.

-Por supuesto que no, sólo estamos preocupadas, ya llevan más de una hora ahí- Rangiku argumentó.

-Lo cierto es que nunca habían tardado más de media hora en una reunión tal vez sea algo grave- Kira añadió algo preocupado.

-Kira…- Renji vio sorprendido a su amigo y cedió -Ó tal vez están sugiriendo candidatos para los nuevos capitanes-

-Bueno sólo hay una forma de saberlo, ¿verdad Nemu?- Rangiku sugirió sugestiva viendo a la teniente.

-¡Sí vice-presidenta provisional dinos!- Yachiru se unió a la plática.

-¿Qué? Pero presidenta ya estoy de regreso en la asociación femenina de Shinigamis- Nanao intervino al ver amenazado su puesto.

-Lo siento todos pero no puedo revelar la información que Mayuri-sama me ha confiado hasta que él lo autorice- respondió Nemu.

-¡Vamos! Seguro que sí puedes decirnos aunque sea un poquito, aunque sea el tópico de la reunión, hasta la presidenta podría ascenderte de puesto- Rangiku insistió.

-¡Mmm! Serías la nueva vicepresidenta si nos dices todo lo que sabes- Yachiru también quiso combencerla.

-Pero, pero…- Nanao estaba perpleja.

-Lo siento de verdad no puedo hablar es un asunto muy delicado- Nemu parecía de verdad tentada por la oferta, dentro lo que cabe en su inexpresividad.

Pero ellos no tuvieron necesidad de saberlo porque en ese momento sus capitanes salieron de la reunión, Kira, Hisagi y Hinamori siguieron a Hitsugaya de quien recibían órdenes en su mayoría, Byakuya había pedido a Ukitake dejarle explicárselo a Rukia a quien llamo junto con Renji cuando salieron, los demás tenientes siguieron a sus respectivos capitanes.

En la mansión Kuchiki reinaba un ambiente lúgubre, en la sala donde se encontraban Byakuya, Renji y Rukia comenzaba una oscura conversación.

-Este, capitán…- Renji después de varios minutos de silencio incomodo -¿Qué sucede?-

-Rukia. Renji. La información que les daré no será fácil pero son órdenes del Gotei 13, no necesito recordarles que de desobedecerlas se les calificaría como traidor y serían juzgados- Byakuya comenzó con su usual solemnidad

-Nii-sama…- Rukia estaba preocupada, de inmediato pensó en Ichigo.

-El capitán Kurotsuchi ha realizado una profunda investigación sobre el Shigami substituto: Kurusaki Ichigo y ha determinado que posee poderes extraños de shinigami que ponen en riesgo a los humanos a su alrededor, por lo cual se ha decidido terminarlo, traerlo al Seretei y aislarlo para poder analizar su reiatsu y poder para encontrar una solución al respecto- Byakuya continuó al no ver una respuesta de los otros -Mañana se elegirá un grupo para llevar a cabo esta misión, de ser posible se deberá evitar la violencia contra Kurosaki y usar medios diplomáticos-

Rukia y Renji estaban en shock, mientras tanto Hitsugaya les explicaba la situación a los suyos.

-Pero no tenemos información suficiente, ¿No nos estaremos precipitando?- Kira parecía contrariado.

-Me temo que sí la tenemos- Hitsugaya les mostró las fotos que Nemu había tomado, todos estaban horrorizados en particular Momo Hinamori.

-Pero capitán eso sería injusto. Ichigo nos salvo le debemos muchísimo- Rangiku objetó.

Tōshirō la miró y después a los demás -Lo sé. Y no estoy del todo de acuerdo con esto, pero Kurusaki Ichigo es sólo una persona que no podemos anteponer ante la seguridad del mundo de los vivos o incluso la Sociedad de las Almas, pero tampoco podemos permitir que Mayuri lo convierta en su conejillo de indias, por eso debemos de asegurarnos que una vez que lo traigamos su vida sea respetada-

-Hitsugaya-kun…- Momo veía al capitán, ambos habían madurado mucho después de la guerra.

Mientras Kempachi hacía lo mismo informando a sus tres subordinados más cercanos.

-Pero ¿En serio tendrías que matar a Ichi, Ken-chan?- Yachiru no parecía tomarle mucha importancia.

-Así parece, es una lástima que los de arriba no permitan que desarrolle todo su potencial- Zaraki estaba desconsolado.

-Yo aún no lo sé, no deja de parecerme traición- Ikkaku mencionó.

-Es cierto, además Ichigo nos ayudo varias veces- Yumichika agregó.

-Cierto, cierto bola de billar y Yumi-chan tienen razón, Ken-chan tienes que hacer algo para salvar a Ichi, si no Ken-chan no tendrá con quien jugar- Yachiru continuó.

El silencio en la residencia Kuchiki reinaba, Renji sonrió tímida y forzadamente -¿Con terminarlo no te refieres a…?- Byakuya lo interrumpió afirmando sus temores, entonces el silencio desapareció de la sala con su enojo, había golpeado la pequeña mesa con su puño -¡Tienen que estar bromeando! Ni siquiera tienen pruebas-

-¡Renji! Ya deberías saber que el Gotei 13 no sé toma las cosas a la ligera- Byakuya le reprochó y después les mostró las mismas fotografías que Mayuri había mostrado, Rukia se impacto tan sólo verlas había reconocido al pequeño niño, que habían ayudado años atrás cuando recién conoció a Ichigo, por aquella ocasión las puertas del Infierno también se habían abierto.

-¡¿Y esto qué prueba? Nada tiene que ver con…- Pero Renji aún seguía incrédulo.

-¡Detente Renji!- Las lagrimas resbalan por el rostro de Rukia -Tú no estabas ahí en ese entonces-

-Rukia…- Una sombría expresión cubrió a Renji -¿A caso estás de su lado? ¡Lo que pretenden es matarlo, Rukia! ¡Y llevar su alma para que ese desequilibrado de Mayuri experimente con él! ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Olvidas que fue él quien te salvo la vida hace tiempo?- Renji perdía los estribos.

-¡Renji!- Un quejido desgarrador hizo llorar a Rukia, pero intentaba sobreponerse -¡Es por su propio bien!-

-Tsk, ¡Capitán!- Renji se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y busco encontrar otra respuesta.

-Teniente Abarai Renji sabes perfectamente que debes dirigirte con respeto a los otros capitanes del Gotei 13- Byakuya parecía también perder la paciencia.

-¡Pero capitán!- Renji se había levantado.

-¡Renji! Seguirás las órdenes como todos los demás shinigamis, no me obligues a pedir tu democión otra vez. Pueden marcharse ahora- Byakuya finalizó.

-Tsk- Renji gruñio y salió casi corriendo de la casa.

-Nii-sama ¿Es qué no podemos hacer nada?- Rukia parecía no poder ni moverse.

-Rukia. Tú conoces a Kurusaki desde el inicio y mejor que nadie en la Sociedad de Almas, seguro el capitán Kurotsuchi pedirá tu cooperación, tú estarás más cerca de Ichigo que cualquiera de nosotros, tú serás la única que podrá velar por él, Rukia te lo encargó-

-Nii- sama… Pero aún así tenemos que arrebatarle su vida, él es muy joven y aún le queda tanto por vivir…-

-Rukia, los poderes de Orihime Inoue y Yasutora Sado son producto de su interacción con Ichigo, si ellos no hubieran entrenado pudieron haber tenido el mismo destino que este pobre niño- mirando la foto -estas medidas más que por su propia seguridad se tomaron por la seguridad de los demás. Tú lo conoces mejor, sabes que es una persona que daría todo por proteger a su familia y amigos- Rukia recordó entonces cuando Ichigo obtuvo sus poderes de Shinigami.

Después de un breve silencio Rukia se animó a hablar -Yo en cierta forma siempre lo supe cuando Ichigo tomo mis poderes sentí que había algo raro en él, pero su fuerza, su convicción, su amistad me forzaron a rechazar esta idea, siempre supe que no era normal un chico cuya Zampakutô nacía desarrollada, que había alcanzado en Bankai en unos días o sobrevivir y recuperar sus poderes de Shinigami aún cuando era imposible; cuando Ichigo se convirtió en Vizard mis dudas por fin se callaron o yo me sentí tranquila nuevamente porque pensé era eso lo que sentía, era eso por lo que Ichigo era tan diferente, pero sólo me volvía a engañar, yo… yo…-

-Rukia descansa- Byakuya tomo las manos de Rukia y ésta no pudo evitar abrazarlo -Recuerda ayudaremos a Kurosaki Ichigo cuando este aquí, ahora descasa y prepárate, hay otras personas que también te necesitan-

-Ren… Renji- Rukia dijo tranquilizándose.


	3. Shinigami Golden Cup

Renji llegá muy animado a la habitación de Rukia -Rukia esta vez si que he ahorrado y te he comprado un precioso presente por tu promoción-

-Renji, tú también- Sonriendo alegremente Rukia mientras buscaba unos documentos y se los mostraba a Renji -¡Mira! Mi capitán y los otros capitanes me entregaron como regalo las acciones del conejo Chappy, es decir que ahora soy legalmente la dueña de todos los conejos Chappy del mundo- mientras sus ojos brillaban de alegría

Con una cara estupefacta mientras pensaba -Entonces todos mis ahorros se fueron a la basura- mientras se asomaba por la ventana y veía un conejo Chappy gigante como él que le había regalado el capitán Ukitake la vez anterior -Nunca los superare-


	4. Pelea por amistad

Renji había caminado por todo el Seretei sin rumbo, caminando inconscientemente absorto en sus memorias y pensamientos. Hisagi paso a su lado y a pesar de su cordial saludo fue ignorado completamente. Finalmente su caminata lo había traído hasta donde había alcanzado su Bankai, el primer lugar donde había entrenado y amistado con Ichigo. Se burlo y maldijo a sí mismo. Entro en el lugar y comenzó a entrenar por su cuenta para liberar tensión, estaba tan concentrado que entró en su mundo interior, donde Zabimaru en su forma humana lo esperaba.

Serpiente y Mona lo observaban mientras él continuaba con lo suyo sin notar su presencia -Oye Mona ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Renji? Nunca había estado tan oscuro aquí-

Mona respondió -Preguntémosle tonto, pocas veces nos visita aprovechemos ahora. ¿No es así Renji?-

-Ustedes…- Renji miró alrededor.

-Sorprendido de vernos, tal vez no reconozcas el lugar porque generalmente está soleado, hace calor y flores exóticas cubren todo; pero sí, esto que ves es tu mundo interior - Mona, alzando los brazos, mostró un lugar parecido al Rukongai cubierto de oscuras nubes que tronaban y relampagueaban pero no llovía, y un fuerte viento soplaba y azotaba los rostros de los presentes -Promete un gran diluvio.

-Y no nos gusta mojarnos- Serpiente lo miró con reproche.

-Cállate entrometido ¿Qué es lo que pasa Renji?- Mona lo golpeó.

-Es Ichigo- La cara de Renji se enrojeció al reconocerlo, pero después se oscureció.

-Él fue quien te enseño el coraje ¿No es cierto?- Serpiente preguntó.

-¿Piensas ir contra el Seretei otra vez?- Mona después.

-Esta sería la tercera, seguro que ya no te perdonan- Serpiente agregó.

-Oh maldita serpiente- Lanzándose contra él.

-Atrás sucia Mona- Defendiéndose como podía.

-Ichigo…- Zabimaru ignoraba su pelea pero cuando él retomo sus palabras se detuvieron para escucharlo -Ichigo me salvó una vez, me salvó de mí mismo- Renji cerró los ojos -Ichigo significa mucho más para mí, esta vez yo lo salvaré, lo salvaré de su Hollow tal como él me salvo a mí, Gracias Zabimaru-

Pero Zabimaru tenían la mirada fija en otro lado dándole la espalda, aparentemente ignorando todo lo que dijo.

-Idiotas- lo que enojó al shinigami.

-Alguien viene- Fue la respuesta que recibió.

Renji abrió los ojos, Rukia lo había encontrado y caminaba hacia él -Renji, tenemos que hablar-

-Rukia, perdón por lo de antes, creo que no supe manejarlo-

-Descuida Renji fue un golpe duro para mí también, pero comprende que debemos de hacer lo mejor para Ichigo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Creo que debemos de cooperar con el Gotei 13- La ligera sonrisa que había esbozado Renji se esfumó en un parpadeo -Renji yo sé que es difícil e injusto pero trata de pensar lo que pensaría Ichigo si algo le pasa a su familia ó a sus amigos por esto y él se entera que nosotros lo sabíamos desde un principio- Renji permanecía en silencio -Además vamos a pedirle que coopere, le informaremos de todo lo que sabemos, yo misma pienso cerciorarme de su seguridad día con día, encontraremos una cura e Ichigo se pondrá mejor y podrá seguir como shinigami, ahora estará con nosotros y estará a salvo- Rukia sonaba desesperada y más como si tratara de convencerse a sí misma y Renji lanzó una corta risa irónica.

-Vale Rukia, si puedes confiar en los capitanes del Seretei, supongo que yo también lo haré. Ese Kurotsuchi tendrá que vérselas con nosotros si algo le pasa a Ichigo ¿Cierto?- Renji se encaminó a salir del lugar.

-Renji. También me preocupas tú. Piensa que nii-sama, ni ninguno de los otros capitanes, no se tocara el corazón si decides hacer algo indebido, debemos de actuar con sagacidad, por el bien de Ichigo-

-No sé a qué te refieres- sonrió -te he dicho que no pienso interferir con su misión de traer a Ichigo-

-Renji… ¿Por qué me mientes?- Rukia llevó sus manos a su pecho presionandolo.

Renji rió amargamente -Oh al parecer aún no puedo engañar a mi mejor amiga-

-Desde el Rukongai ha sido así Renji, en realidad eres una persona muy transparente en tus sentimientos, aunque trates de ocultarlos-

-Entonces sabrás que iré a ayudar a Ichigo, debe de haber otra forma antes de entregárselo a ese maniático de Mayuri-

-¡Renji tonto!- Rukia comenzaba a lagrimear -No ves que sólo expones tu vida, crees que es esto lo que Ichigo querría-

-Tal vez sea mejor preguntárselo a él ¿No Rukia?-

-Renji te lo suplico, por favor no vayas al mundo de los vivos-

-Lo siento Rukia ya he tomado mi decisión y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo-

-Renji idiota acaso no ves que no podría soportar perderlos a los dos- Rukia pensó. Renji vio que Rukia se quedó pensativa y volvió a emprender el camino, cuando ya casi llegaba a la salida Rukia desenfundo su Zanpakutō -_**Sode no Shirayuki**_ **baila- **la Zanpakutō de Rukia fue liberada y la dirigió hacía Renji -Primera Danza: Luna Blanca- Un pilar de hielo se levantó frente a Renji bloqueando por completo la salida de éste -Yo también he tomado una decisión Renji y te equivocas con que no puedo hacer nada-

-Rukia tú no…- Renji fue sorprendido al lanzarse Rukia contra él.

-Renji te protegeré esta vez, aunque tenga que ser contra tu voluntad, justo como lo hizo Ichigo cuando me salvo, porque no veía en ese entonces, los salvaré a ambos- pensado. Rukia enfundo su Zanpakutō y juntó sus manos mientras se lanzaba contra Renji y al estar cerca -Forma de atadura No. 4: Cuerda de atadura- Renji quedo atrapado entre una cuerda dorada de reiatsu de la que intento zafarse, pero se sorprendió al ver que Rukia continuaba con otro hechizo -Tú que te llamas a ti mismo hombre, usando una máscara de sangre y carne, volando sobre 10000 alas rotas, con un envío de un trueno y una rueda vacía girando, rompe la luz en 6 pedazos. Forma de atadura No. 61: Seis palos de prisión de luz- Inmediatamente la cuerda que ataba a Renji se convirtió en 6 líneas sujetándolo simétricamente.

-¡Rukia! ¿Qué pretendes con esto?-

-Lo siento Renji pero tienes que cooperar, Kira y Hisagi vienen en camino tendremos que retenerte en detención-

-Yo lo siento aún más Rukia me temó que no puedo cooperar- el reiatsu de Renji comenzó a incrementarse mientras Renji gritaba para aumentar su fuerza, luchaba desesperadamente hasta que por fin pudo librarse de la atadura y romper su prisión al invocar su bankai -¡Bankai!- Hihiō Zabimaru apareció enroscándose alrededor de Renji, protegiéndolo, luego se alzó hasta el techo, atravesándolo y dejando caer trozos de tierra, Renji subió en Hihiō Zabimaru y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar -Lo siento Rukia yo protegeré a Ichigo ya verás como todo se solucionará- y así se despidió de ella.

Renji se hallaba ante la puerta de salida, sólo unos momentos que le tomaría abrirla lo separaban de llegar a Karakura, aunque todavía no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer, aunque tal vez Urahara-san tuviera una idea y estuviera de su parte. Afortunadamente permanecía encubierto hasta ese entonces pues ni Rukia ni su capitán habían dicho nada, pero tampoco estaba sólo Hisagi y Kira lo habían alcanzado y se pusieron en guardia frente a él.

-Teniente Renji Abarai, queda bajo arresto por mala conducta, se le ordena venir pacíficamente con nosotros- Hisagi fue el primero en encararlo.

-Renji, aún no se te considera como traidor, por favor aún tienes tiempo de recapacitar- Kira intentó razonar.

-Hm ¿Ustedes también van a intentar detenerme?- Renji sonrió -Y ¿Qué harán si no coopero?-

- Basta Abarai no queremos luchar contigo, pero no lo dudaremos si te resistes, no cometas algo que podrás lamentar después- Hisagi.

-Renji, nosotros somos tus amigos, nos conocemos desde la academia de shinigamis, esto no tiene porque ser así, no pensaras de veras abandonarnos, al Gotei 13, a tu escuadrón y todo lo que significa este lugar para ti ¿Verdad?- Kira suplicante.

-Tsk. Ni Rukia trato de chantajearme- Renji desenfundo su Zanpakutō -A ustedes tendré que derrotarlos para que me dejen ir ¿No es así? **Aulla** _**Zabimaru**_- Lanzando un ataque contra Hisagi quien logró esquivarlo.

-Tsk, entonces será por las malas. Forma de atadura No. 62: 100 Barras escalonadas- Renji esquivo sin problemas todas las lanzas azules que le había lanzado y contraatacó, entonces Kira intervino deteniendo el ataque de Zabimaru.

-¡Renji, no puedes traicionar al Gotei 13 y tus amigos!- Kira aún intentaba detener la pelea.

-Entonces ya no serán mis amigos- Renji contestó sin pensar.

La lucha se intensificó Renji cada vez acorralaba más a los tenientes que se reusaban a liberar sus Zanpakutōs, hasta que Renji acertó un golpe a Hisagi en su brazo izquierdo, que lo puso en desventaja.

-Tsk. Kira parece que va en serio, si no vamos nosotros también saldremos gravemente heridos, es hora del plan b- Kira sólo asentó, mientras Hisagi lo cubría con kidō, Kira atacaría con Wabisuke y así inmovilizar al shinigami.

**-Alza tu cabeza** _**Wabisuke**_-

-Tsk. Kira ya libero su Zanpakutō, esperaba poder derrotarlos antes de que hiciera eso, ahora tratara de usar su habilidad, parece ser que ya no podré usar a Zabimaru, pero mi kidō no se compara con el de él ni el de Hisagi, seguro que a esta distancia no les haré graves heridas- Renji pensó -¡Entonces no me dejan salida!-

-Modo de destrucción No. 33: Fuego Azul- Hisagi lanzó contra Renji.

-Bankai- Hihiō Zabimaru se mostró de nuevo protegiendo a Renji envolviéndolo y protegiéndolo.

-Modo de destrucción No. 63: Relámpago ardiente- Hisagi continuo atacando mientras Kira se lanzó contra Renji.

-¡Explosión de huesos!- miles de las espinas de Zabimaru salieron disparadas en todas direcciones a gran velocidad una tras otra mientras Zabimaru se desenroscaba, Hisagi pudo usar kidō para protegerse y Kira las esquivó y contrarrestó con Wabizuke pero una rozó su pierna derecha cayendo adolorido sobre su rodilla sana- Creo que es ahora o nunca- Renji pensó y se disponía a salir por la puerta al mundo de los vivos cuando fue atacado por un dragón de hielo que alcanzó a esquivar -¡Ca… capitán Hitsugaya!-

-Detente Abarai ya les has dado razones de sobra para que comiencen un juicio contra ti, no agotes su paciencia. ¡Quedas detenido!- Hitsugaya se interpuso entre él y la puerta.

-Pero… - sus protestas fueron interrumpidas por un gigantesco reiatsu, Kempachi había puesto su mano en el hombro de Hitsugaya apartándolo de la puerta -Capitán Kempachi…-

-Capitán Kempachi, tú… también…- mientras se apartaba.

-Es inútil- Zaraki replicó.

-¿Qué dices?- Hitsugaya exigió una explicación.

-Es inútil que intentes convencer con palabras a alguien que ha estado en la 11ª división, déjalo ir si así quiere, sólo comprobándolo él mismo no tendrá ningún cargo de conciencia. Y podrá llevar a cabo él mismo la orden de traer a Ichigo, sólo no seas imprudente Abarai-

-Pero…-Hitsugaya pensaba argumentar pero Byakuya apareció mediante Shunpo en la escena.

-Está bien capitán Hitsugaya. Renji es mi teniente y está bajo mi responsabilidad- Byakuya volteó su mirada a este -Renji puedes ir al pueblo de Karakura y llevar a cabo tus planes, esa será tu última misión. Después de eso regresaras y se te procesará por traicionar al Gotei 13 de no hacerlo se te cazará y los cargos aumentaran en tu contra- Byakuya le dio la espalda y se dirigió a los otros capitanes -Vámonos, debemos pedir al 4° escuadrón ayuda para los tenientes heridos-

Kempachi siguió a Byakuya sin decir nada, Hitsugaya volteó a ver a Renji y luego con ayuda de Hisagi levantaron juntos a Kira, ninguno de los tres supo que decir por lo que dejaron el lugar sin voltear a ver a Renji. Zabimaru regreso y Renji, conmocionado, abrió la puerta para dirigirse a Karakura.

Había anochecido ya cuando llego a la ciudad de Ichigo, caminaba por una calle solitaria sin rumbo fijo, no sabía si debía ir con Ichigo inmediatamente ó con Urahara, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no sabía bien lo que había hecho ni el por qué, que podía hacer él para ayudar a Ichigo, comenzó a deprimirse, le había dicho a Rukia que lo protegería pero ahora no sabía qué hacer, volteó a ver al cielo, la luna en cuarto menguante se escondía detrás de unas nubes que parecían de lluvia, tal vez era hora de cuestionar o admitir sus sentimientos.


	5. Shinigami Golden Cup 2

Renji caminaba al lado de su capitán en un día común -Por cierto veo que finalmente permitió que Rukia ascendiera de posición, había intervenido antes para que no fuese así ¿Cierto?-

En su severo y formal tono Byakuya le contestó -Así es, Rukia ha crecido bastante desde que entró en la familia Kuchiki y ahora ya no tendrá ningún problema en desarrollar sus deberes como teniente de su división-

-¿Verdad que sí? Todas esas peleas en el hueco mundo y ademas derrotó a un espada por sí misma-

-Eso, además de un hecho superior, ella ha logrado superarme- Byakuya acentó con su tono más solemne.

-¡¿EH?- Renji lleno de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Mirá esto- Byakuya mostró a Renji un pergamino donde se mostraba uno de los infatiles dibujos de Rukia con un nuevo personaje y una nota que leía al pie de pagina: El rey de las algas.

-No me refería a eso- Renji anodadado y molesto.


	6. Inseguridad

Renji entró por la ventana del cuarto de Ichigo, este se levantó alarmado al escuchar los ruidos y se sorprendió al ver al pelirrojo ahí -¡Renji!- La felicidad y sorpresa se reflejaban en la cara de Ichigo, pero pronto se convirtieron en preocupación -uh ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¿Estás herido?-

-¡Oi! Na, no te preocupes Ichigo- Renji también se alegro de ver a Ichigo y se sintió mal por lo que había pasado- todo está bien.

-¿Eh?- Ichigo recuperó su expresión normal de enfado -¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Entrando así por la ventana en casas ajenas-

-Bueno yo… um estoy en medio de una misión y vine a verte- la cara de incredulidad de Ichigo lo obligo a mentir más -uh Urahara-san ya dormía y pensé que sería muy grosero despertarlo así que vine contigo-

-Idiota y no te importa despertarme a mí- Ichigo se sentó de nuevo en su cama.

-Cállate deberías agradecer que eres la primera persona que vengo a ver- Renji veía al chico que estaba en ropa interior.

-¿Ah sí, de cuantas?-

-Tsk. Tonto-

-Hmp. Supongo que puedes quedarte en el suelo, ya sabes de donde tomar todo- Ichigo se volvió a acostar.

-Gracias Ichigo- Renji Sonrió.

-Sí, sí, lo que sea- Renji se había acomodado y estaba bocarriba al lado de la cama de Ichigo, el silencio se había apoderado de la habitación lo cual era raro ya que casi siempre discutían de cualquier cosa -Renji… ¿Está todo bien?-

-¿Uh? Sí, sí claro ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Nada, que descanses-

-Tú también- Renji se acostó y después comenzó a pensar -Tsk. ¿En qué estoy pensando? Ahora tendré que esperar a que Ichigo duerma para ir con Urahara, de verdad que actuó como un idiota estando él cerca, pero debo saber bien que hacer antes de actuar y tenía que convencerme de protegerlo incluso con mi vida-

Pasaban de las once de la noche, Kisuke, Yorouchi y Tessai tomaban té, y pareciera que esperaban a Renji cuando este llegó con ellos.

-¡Abarai-san que sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí y a estas horas?- Kisuke saludó con su sarcástico tono.

-Perdón por interrumpirlos, pero es un asunto urgente- Renji entró hasta donde estaban y tomó asiento.

-¿Qué sucede chico?- Tessai le sirvió una tasa -Pareces muy alterado- al no encontrar respuesta prosiguió -¿Que no confías en nosotros?-

-No, no es eso-. Renji se apenó -Es sólo que no sé cómo explicarlo-

-Es sobre Ichigo ¿No?- Yorouchi intervino.

-¿Cómo…- Sonrojo -cómo lo supo?- Renji temía haber sido demasiado evidente.

-¿Hay otra razón que te traiga a este pueblo ahora?- Simplemente le respondió la mujer, pero con una sonrisa.

-El capitán Kurotsuchi dice que Ichigo tiene un extraño poder infeccioso y el Gotei 13 ha ordenado que se le lleve a su laboratorio para que lo analicé y neutralice de ser necesario- Renji dijo secamente, para no desviar la conversación.

-Kurotsuchi eh, Sabía que no me equivocaba al elegirlo como segundo en el laboratorio- Renji se sorprendió de que Urahara aún no se pusiera serio -Él no se equivoca con estas cosas ¿Estás consciente de ello?-

-¡Están tratando de llevarse a Ichigo y matarlo si es necesario!- Se levantó bruscamente.

-Vaya, vaya la paciencia nunca ha sido tu fuerte Abarai-san. Sólo he dicho que el capitán Kurotsuchi no sé equivoca, pero no aprobamos los métodos del Gotei 13, debes recordar que por algo desertamos- Urahara dijo sin cambiar su tono de voz.

-Actualmente estaban huyendo- Renji se sentó de nuevo un poco apenado.

-Vale, vale eso no importa, lo que importa es esconder a Ichigo por ahora- El ex capitán señaló.

-Pero eso no ayudara si…- Renji estaba muy nervioso.

-Tranquilo chico, comienzas a ponerte tenso de nuevo, Kisuke ya se había dado cuenta de los poderes inusuales de Ichigo, él sabe más de esto que cualquier shinigami en el Seretei, después de todo fue él quien ha estado entrenando a Ichigo y le ayudo con sus poderes- Yorouchi le paso otra taza a Renji.

-Además de ser un investigador también- Por fin se había puesto serio -He estado trabajando y haciendo pruebas cada de que Ichigo entrenaba aquí, primero tenía que confirmar la naturaleza de sus poderes y documentarlos para entenderlos bien, bueno supongo ahora no hay duda-

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Ichigo, puede hacer algo para curarlo?- Renji parecía que estaba con un medico.

-Desafortunadamente me temo que controlar los poderes de Kurosaki mientras sea un humano es virtualmente imposible y también me imagino que Kurotsuchi ya debió de haberse dado cuenta de esto y por eso han de buscarle. -

-Pero… ¿Eso significa que no puede hacer nada?- la expresión de Renji se descomponía.

-Paciencia Abarai-san- Kisuke volvía a su tono usual y despreocupado de voz -si bien no podemos controlar dichos poderes seguramente podremos anularlos por completo, cosa que Kurotsuchi jamás concebiría más por su egoísmo que por falta de genio. Pero estas cosas se toman su tiempo no puedo tener en un mes lo que se suponía en un año-

-¡¿Un mes?- la expresión de Renji fue irrepetible -No tenemos tanto tiempo probablemente mañana mismo vengan escuadrones a buscarle-

- Vaya, vaya eso sí que contradice nuestros planes, aparentemente tendrán que esconderse por un tiempo, aunque con el reiatsu de Kurosaki será prácticamente imposible- a pesar de sus palabras Kisuke parecía despreocupado.

-Por cierto, ya has ido a verle ¿Por qué no vino él contigo?- Yorouchi lo delató.

-Bueno, la verdad, yo…- Renji se preguntaba cómo es que sabía.

-No has podido decírselo- la mujer respondió y Renji sólo guardo silencio.

-Bueno, bueno, por ahora está bien, supongo que querrás tu habitación ¿No es así?- Kisuke interrumpió el incomodo silencio.

-Esto, yo…- Renji había pensado en regresar con Ichigo.

-No te preocupes mañana yo me encargare de decírselo y traerlo sano y salvo- pero Yorouchi echó por tierra sus planes.

-Más importante aún debes de seguir en tu puesto, seguramente un espía del otro lado nos será muy útil en esta situación- Kisuke le pidió.

-Sin duda lo sería, pero…- Renji volteó la mirada para no ver a ninguno -He desertado del Gotei 13 no creo poder cumplir esa función-

Hubo un corto silencio, en el que Urahara otra vez tuvo que salvar a Renji -Ya veo, bueno será mejor ir a descansar ahora mañana será un largo día-


	7. Shinigami Golden Cup 3

Matsumoto, Kira, Hisagi y Renji estaban tomando sake, aparentemente iban comenzando y todo iba tranquilo. Unas horas después Renji era el más sobrio mientras platicaba con Matsumoto quien le cuestionaba -Y dime Renji ¿Quién es la afortunada?- Renji reaccionó con asombro pero confuso -Etto... ¿De qué hablas?- Matsumoto insistió -Vamos no tienes por qué ser tímido con tus amigos, desde hace mucho que se te nota más distraído, te sonrojas, cada que puedes bajas a Karakura y hasta has refinado tus modales. Sin duda estás enamorado, entonces ¿Quién es?- Renji se ruborizó y actuó obviándolo aún más -¡¿EH? Yo no estoy enamorado es sólo, sólo que...- Matsumoto lo interrumpió súbitamente tomando un tono serio y filosófico -Renji, hay sólo dos cosas que un hombre no puede ocultar: cuando está enamorado y cuando está ebrio- En ese momento un Kira semidesnudo y completamente ebrio, junto a Hisagi en las mismas condiciones intervino -¿De qué estás hablando? Si estamos tomando tranquilo-


	8. Invasión

Al día siguiente parecía otro aburrido día de escuela, durante el desayuno Chizuru había estado mofándose de la sexualidad de Ichigo argumentando que aún no le habían conocido ni una novia, y por su relación con su extraño "familiar" pelirrojo, todo esto se lo había ganado por haber intervenido en los avances de la chica con Inoue, ya que Tatsuki estaba enferma y había faltado a clases. Al final del receso Ichigo vio un gato muy familiar lo siguió hasta el techo, excusándose con los demás diciendo que había olvidado algo.

-Como lo pensé Yorouichi-san, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Saludando a la mujer que lo esperaba donde se reunían durante los recreos.

-Ichigo, es un gusto también verte. Me gustaría que fuera en mejores condiciones-

-¿Pasa algo?- Ichigo se alertó.

-Verás…- En ese instante sintió varios reiatsus bien conocidos apareciendo en la ciudad, pese al esfuerzo de ocultarlos, había reconocido a tres capitanes y otros seis shinigamis de rango teniente.

-¿Uh, qué pasa Yorouchi-san?- Al notar que se había alterado.

-Ichigo no hay tiempo ahora para explicaciones, ve a la tienda, ahí Kisuke te explicará todo, yo tengo otros asuntos pendientes-

-Pero…-

-¡Ahora Ichigo! Es de vital importancia-

-¿Uh? Ah- Ichigo se sorprendió y sólo asentó y partió.

Yorouchi también se retiró para alcanzar a los capitanes. Mientras lejos en los cielos de Karakura, Soi Fong prepara la captura de Ichigo. -Mi escuadrón y yo nos dirigiremos a su escuela y la sitiaremos, de acuerdo al horario de Ichigo ahora debe encontrarse allá, pero no descartamos que el desertor Abarai lo haya alcanzado y alertado, por lo que el capitán Hitsugaya y su grupo se dividirán en lugares que Ichigo frecuente, ya que conocen el lugar mejor que nosotros y usted capitán vigilará desde esta zona y podrá alcanzarnos cuando lo detectemos-

-Recuerden que no se debe de iniciar ninguna confrontación con Kurosaki, se debe pedir su cooperación y evitar por cualquier medio la violencia. En cuanto al ex teniente Abarai proceder a capturarle pero extremar precaución si entran en batalla con él- Hitsugaya agregó.

Todos acertaron y se separaron en grupos, Soi Fong llegó primero a su destino y despachó a sus hombres para rodear la escuela, mientras ella esperaba afuera, inmediatamente después de llegar notó que Yorouchi se acercaba.

-Largo tiempo sin vernos, Soi Fong-

-Yorouchi-sama… ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?-

-Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte, sentí tu reiatsu y el de otros así que decidí venir a ver qué pasaba-

-Ya veo, entonces no se encuentra con ustedes… Se trata de Ichigo, hemos detectado un extraño poder que pone en riesgo a las personas que se acercan a él, hemos venido para llevarlo con nosotros al Seretei y encontrar una cura-

-Oh ¿Y para eso has traído a todo tu escuadrón?-

-Yoruichi-sama…- Soi Fong se sintió algo ofendida, pero habían sido ordenes directas.

-No te preocupes Soi Fong, seguramente podremos ayudar a Ichigo con esto- Mientras la abrazaba amistosamente con un solo brazo y la conducía caminando a otro lado, tratando de distraer su atención.

-Yorouchi-sama…- Sonrojándose.

Ichigo se detuvo al escuchar que lo llamaban Ikkaku y Yumichica lo habían alcanzado.

-¡Ichigo!- Ikkaku.

-Al fin te alcanzamos ¿A dónde ibas?- Yumichika.

-Ikkaku, Yumichica, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-

Shinji Hirako y Hiyori Saruhaki se encontraban de compras en aquel momento, cuando dieron cuenta de la llegada de los shinigamis, además de ver pasar a Renji a toda velocidad.

-Te has dado cuenta ¿Qué es lo que pasará ahora que trajo a tres capitanes al pueblo?- Shinji intentó hacerse interesante.

-Me crees estúpida- Golpeando en la cabeza a Shinji -Quien no podría notar semejantes reiatsus-

-Es porque lo eres, además apuesto a que no viste al amigo pelirrojo de Ichigo que iba como alma que lleva el diablo- Shinji le alegó.

-Hmph. Son problemas de Shinigamis, no nos interesan. Pero…-

-Pero iban en dirección de Ichigo ¿No?- Hiyori intentó disimular su preocupación -No estaría mal seguirlo e ir a echar una ojeadita sólo para ver que pasa y robarnos la plática esta noche ¿No?-

-Sólo porque no quiero escuchar más de los mangas de Rose- contestó secamente Hiyori.

De vuelta con Ichigo, Ikkaku intentaba explicarle -Escucha Ichigo tienes que venir con nosotros-

Cuando fue interrumpido por Renji -¡Ichigo!- entrando en escena interponiéndose entre Ichigo y los shinigamis.

-Tsk. Abarai.- Ikkaku.

-Parece que será por las malas entonces y que tendremos que hacer todo el trabajo también- Yumichica se quejó.

-Ichigo cuestionó a su amigo -Renji, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Ichigo, ¿Estás bien?- Renji volteó a verlo.

-Sí, por favor alguien podría decirme ¿Qué demonios está pasando?- Ichigo empezaba a preocuparse y también a enfadarse.

-Están cazando vizards- fue la respuesta sin pensárselo de Renji.

-¿Qué?- a Ikkaku casi se le cae la mandíbula de la acusación incriminatoria.

Yumichica también estaba sorprendido -Bueno esto sí que es inesperado-

-Abarai quítate de en medio, sabes que tenemos que llevarte prisionero por tu traición- Ikkaku retomó -Al menos trata de escapar ó algo-

-¿Renji?- Ahora la expresión de Ichigo reflejaba más preocupación mientras pensaba -¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Están cazando vizards? ¿Renji traicionó al Seretei?-

Renji temía que los otros rebelaran la verdad y se apresuró a mandar a Ichigo a salvo -Escucha Ichigo será mejor que vayas con Urahara-san pronto, vendrán más por ti, yo me haré cargo aquí-

-Pero ¿Qué demonios?- Ichigo no entendía nada.

-¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! ¡Ahora veté!- Renji se desesperaba cada vez más.

-Escucha Ichigo, Abarai ha desertado y traicionado del Gotei 13 por lo cual tiene que ser arrestado y enjuiciado, y también necesitamos que vengas con nosotros a la Sociedad de las Almas- Yumichika intentó tranquilizar las cosas.

-Ichigo, por favor confía en mí- Renji miraba suplicante al joven shinigami.

-Lo siento Ikkaku, Yumichica, pero si están todos tras Renji o de mí, no puedo quedarme sentado sin hacer nada, seguramente Renji cometió alguna tontería o rompió otra de sus absurdas leyes, pero no sería la primera vez que tenemos un malentendido ¿No? Así que no nos dejarán ir si no es hasta pelear ¿Verdad?- Ichigo desenfundo Zangetsu.

-¡Idiota! no estás escuchando lo que digo- Renji le espetó.

-¡Oh! Parece que nos entendemos he estado deseando una pelea con Ichigo desde hace tiempo- Ikkaku también ignoraba a Renji.

-Pero el capitán Hitsugaya está cerca ¿Me preguntó si no se contrariará?- Yumichica también.

-Después de todo no teníamos salida, además es como Ichigo ha dicho no será más que una pelea amistosa- Ikkaku se justificó y sonrió.

-Hmph, bueno supongo que tienes razón- dijo Yumichica apartándose.

-¡Deténganse! Ichigo no puedes esperar a que los capitanes te alcancen- Renji insistía.

-¡Capitanes! debiste de arruinarlo en grande esta vez ¿Eh Renji?- Ichigo provocaba al pelirrojo.

-Cállate Idiota, ya te dije que me escuches- Renji casi le gritaba.

-Uh… creí que las batallas del 11º escuadrón eran uno a uno así que…- Ichigo interrumpió lo que decía -¡Pero qué…!- ya que Renji se había doblegado y suplicaba ahora a Ichigo -¿Qué…?- prefirió evitar hacer más preguntas -Está bien te lo encargo Renji- Kurosaki le dio una última mirada antes de marcharse -Supongo que debes de estar muriendo de aburrimiento para suplicar te deje luchar-

-Je tonto- Renji sólo rió.

-Le dejaremos ir ¿Verdad?- Yumichica preguntó con pereza.

-Sí de cualquier forma prefiero tomar la misión secundaria que hacer el trabajo sucio de otros escuadrones. Que promete ser más divertida, ¿No Abarai, veamos cuanto has progresado desde la última vez?- Ikkaku lo retó

-Je, hace ya tiempo que te sobrepase, Sensei-

Mientras la lucha comenzaba los amigos de Ichigo en la escuela comenzaban a preocuparse, mientras se pasaban notas preguntando por que Ichigo no había regresado y que había varios shinigamis en la ciudad, finalmente colmaron la paciencia de su maestra quien sacó a los tres por primera vez, después de que Inoue pasará los papeles a sus dos compañeros.

-Perdonen no era mi intención que nos sacarán de clase, de verdad lo siento- Inoue se disculpaba.

-No hay problema Inoue- Chad le contestó.

-En efecto, creo que ha sido lo mejor, necesitábamos una excusa para salir de clases. Ese reiatsu parece ser de Abarai-san, y con él que está peleando es otro shinigami, pero ¿Por qué?- Ishida explicó.

-Ichigo parece no estar peleando- Chad señaló.

-¿Qué deberíamos de hacer?- Inoue ya estaba preocupada.

-Creo que lo mejor será encontrarnos primero con Kurosaki para que nos informe de lo que está pasando, vamos- Ishida tomó la iniciativa y los otros dos lo siguieron.

Ichigo freno de nuevo esta vez sorprendido por la persona que tenía en frente, Hiyori se había aparecido golpeándolo en la cabeza -Ichigo torpe, aún eres muy lento-

-¡Hiyori!... ¡Tonta! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? No puede ser… ¿Es verdad que están persiguiendo arrancars?-

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es escondernos hasta saber qué demonios pasa-

-Pero…-

-No te preocupes Shinji ha ido por tu amigo el pelirrojo, vamos rápido al escondite ahí seguro no nos encontraran gracias a las barreras de Hachi-

La lucha entre Ikkaku y Renji había terminado, Renji sangraba abundantemente de una herida en su brazo izquierdo mientras respiraba dificultosamente, mientras Ikkaku descansaba sobre una de sus piernas a punto de colapsarse, sólo su voluntad lo mantenían de pie.

-Bueno creo que te ha derrotado Ikkaku- Yumichica interinó.

-No estés bromeando, yo aún puedo…- Intento levantarse pero cayó a gatas -Tsk. Maldición ¿Cuándo es que te has puesto tan fuerte, eh Abarai?-

-Je supongo que ahora podré marcharme.-

-De eso nada- Hitsugaya hizo su entrada junto con Rangiku -Abarai quedas detenido, y en esas condiciones sabes que lo mejor es no oponer resistencia-

-Capitán Hitsugaya, yo…- Ikkaku intentó justificarse.

-No importa, Kira y Hisagi ya están tras Ichigo y el capitán Kuchiki pronto se les unirá- Hitsugaya no parecía molesto.

-En ese caso sería un poco injusta la pelea ¿No es así capitán?- Shinji entró en escena a lado de Renji.

-Tú… ¿Qué significa esto?- Ishida estaba desconcertado, acaso habían pedido la ayuda de los vizards.

-¿Qué significa esto? Eso es lo que yo debería preguntar, no pensé que ustedes Gotei 13 nos dejarían en paz, pero ¿Esto?- Shinji se burló.

-Son asuntos oficiales, sólo vinimos por Kurosaki Ichigo no tenemos ninguna intención de pelear contra los vizards- el capitán intentó evitar una pelea.

-Pero si se meten con uno de los nuestros, se meten con todos- Shinji sentenció.

-Kurosaki representa una amenaza para la población, incluso lo podría ser para ustedes, se trata de sus poderes especiales, el capitán Kurotsuchi… - Hitsugaya se detuvo al ver a Shinji planeando escapar con Renji.

-Oi tú ¿Qué haces?- Shinji lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Será mejor salir de aquí a un lugar seguro, puedo encargarme de ellos, así que los esconderemos en el refugio, ahí estarán a salvo- Shinji le explicaba en voz baja.

-Pero…- Renji protestaba.

-No te preocupes Ichigo ya debe de estar en camino al mismo sitio y al parecer mis otros compañeros que estaban fuera, vienen hacia acá también- Shinji lo interrumpió.

-¡He dicho que detengas! Tsk- Hitsugaya notó que llegaron otros dos, Kensei Muguruma y Mashiro Kuna se les habían unido, los otros se pusieron en guardia -¿Ustedes también?-

-Oi Shinji ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?- Kensei preguntó.

-Kensei te dije que no viniéramos, el lugar está lleno de shinigamis y no me gusta estar con los shinigamis y está soleado y tengo mucho calor- Mashiro no dejaba de quejarse.

-Podrías callarte de una buena vez- Kensei le gritó.

-Al parecer la cacería ha empezado- Ignorando su infantil pelea, la cual terminó al escuchar lo que Shinji había dicho.

-Hmp así que eso era- Kensei dijo mientras todos se habían puestos más serios.

-De cualquier forma podrían llevarse a este shinigami, al parecer ya han emboscado a Ichigo y este shinigami le ha salvado, así que se podría decir que le debemos una- Shinji les pidió.

-¡Oi! No hablen de mí como si no estuviera presente, además… ugh- Mashiro lo había golpeado noqueándolo.

-No me gusta este sujeto, ¿Por qué tenemos que llevarlo?- Mashiro se quejaba de un inconsciente Renji tirado en el suelo, mientras los otros los veían casi cómicamente.

-Bueno así será más fácil, Hiyori ya debe estar de camino con Ichigo, yo los cubriré y alcanzaré luego- Shinji se resignó.

-Vale- Kensei tomó a Renji y partió junto con Mashiro.

-Tsk ¡Matsumoto!- el joven capitán comando, al verse hecho a un lado por completo.

-Sí- Rangiku y Yumichika se lanzaron tras ellos pero Shinji les bloqueo el paso.

-¡Como si eso fuera a ser tan fácil! Ahora veamos mejor me apresuro antes de que lleguen los demás capitanes- Su mano cubrió su rostro y se deslizo rápidamente mostrando su máscara de hollow y después empuño su mano derecha y la dirigió a los shinigamis.

-¡Cero!- Una potente ráfaga roja salió disparada dividiéndose después en otras pequeñas amarillas que dejaron inconsciente a Ikkaku.

-Ayesawa será mejor que te lleves a Madarame, Matsumoto y yo nos encargaremos- Yumichika acento y salió del lugar con Ikkaku -**Congela los cielos helados **_**Hyōrinmaru**_-

**-Gruñe **_**Haineko**_.-

-**Colapsa** _**Sakanade**_- la zanpakutō de Hirako se transformó en el filo de una espada occidental, con cinco agujeros a lo largo de toda su longitud. La hoja de Sakanade unida a una guardia de forma rectangular, a su vez ensamblada a un anillo dentro del cual Hirako insertó su mano, controlando el movimiento de su arma sin ni siquiera tener que tocarla. Luchando contra ambos shinigamis hábilmente, hiriéndolos a diestra y ziniestra. Aparentemente los movimientos de ambos shinigamis se habían vuelto extremadamente torpes pues parecía que atacaban al aire, pronto Rangiku cayó herida de gravedad mientras Hitsugaya sólo tenía heridas menores. -¿Cómo demonios? Te debes estar preguntando ¿No? Mundo al revés es la habilidad de mi zanpakutō, que puede manipular los cinco sentidos de las personas de forma que arriba, abajo, a los lados, la distancia y tamaño de todo lo que los rodea ya no son acordes con la vida real, de esta forma os he parecido un luchador formidable pero fueron en realidad ustedes quienes perdieron toda posibilidad de ganar esta batalla-

-Maldito…- el capitán parecía prepararse para algo mejor.

Pero Shinji le dio una negativa y después señaló otro hecho -Ahora, si yo fuera tú creo que antepondría la salud de tu teniente antes de seguir con esta batalla decidida, si bien esas heridas no la matarán más vale no equivocarse ¿No capitán?- Hitsugaya descendió a ayudar a Rangiku sin decir más y Shinji se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Inoue, Uryu y Chad se habían detenido en seco de la misma forma que el reiatsu de Ichigo desapareció.

-Kurosaki-kun- Inoue estaba más preocupada aún.

-Esto es extraño, al parecer ha entrado en algún tipo de barrera que impide sentir su reiatsu, porque para Kurosaki sería imposible ocultar su reiatsu- Ishida razonaba a lo que Chad asentó -Pero ¿Quién pudo haber hecho tal cosa?-

-Mmm… ¡Ah! Yo sé quién ha sido. Rápido sé donde se encuentra Kurosaki-kun en estos momentos- Inoue aseguró y se echó a correr con los chicos detrás de ella.


	9. Shinigami Golden Cup 4

-Oi Renji ya estás dormido- Susurró Ichigo por si se equivocaba, Renji tensamente, aún, respondió -No, ¿Qué pasa Ichigo?- a lo que Ichigo más animado -Ya sabes estás muy callado el día de hoy- pero el silencio de Renji sólo logró que Ichigo tratará aún mas -Por cierto vino Iba-san sigue insistiendo con que le preste mi cuarto para sus reuniones, lo que me recordó y siempre he tenido curiosidad ¿Por qué tú no perteneces a la asociación masculina de shinigamis?- a lo que Renji irritado pero también más relajado respondió -Tonto, como crees que un miembro de la sexta división y además su teniente va a tener tiempo para esas tonterías, es evidente que ignoras que tengo al capitán más estricto de todo el Gotei 13. Además un verdadero hombre no necesita probar su hombría, y mucho menos lo haría en ese club que es constantemente pisoteado por la asociación femenina de shinigamis. Además sus actividades en general me resultan bastante aburridas y no me llaman la atención-.

Mientras que en la asociación masculina de shinigamis Iba tomaba la palabra -Bien, el día de hoy decidiremos quién es la shinigami más sexy del seretei- desplegando un montón de fotografías de shinigamis hermosas y sexys.


	10. Escondiéndose

Renji se despertó con un dolor de cabeza insoportable y en su brazo, nunca antes había visto el lugar donde se encontraba y se alarmó, sintió una cálida mano que apretaba sus vendajes en su brazo con cuidado, de inmediato supo de quien se trataba y se calmó un poco -Ichigo… ¿Dónde… estás bien?-

-Tranquilo Renji, no te preocupes está todo bien- Ichigo terminó de curar a Renji.

Renji estaba nervioso, aquel no parecía el Ichigo de siempre -Ichigo, yo…-

-Gracias Renji- Ichigo tomó su mano -Gracias por venir-

Y se recostó a su lado abrazándolo, Renji volvió a perder el conocimiento. Cuando despertó, Ichigo se encontraba a su lado se había quedado dormido en una silla, se pregunto si acaso habría sido un sueño, aunque normalmente sus sueños eran más eróticos que románticos, y vaya se sorprendía a sí mismo con ese tipo de pensamientos puesto que aún le costaba trabajo admitir dichos sueños, pero estando cerca de Ichigo su estomago le producía una sensación extraña y sentía una dicha un tanto absurda, aunque preguntarle a Ichigo si era un sueño sería demasiado embarazoso, en especial si de verdad lo había sido, además había otras cosas más importantes que atender. Fue entonces cuando reaccionó y se dio cuenta que no tenía idea donde estaba, no parecía la casa de Urahara y mucho menos la de Ichigo, parecía más bien un gran almacén vacío, lo que descartaba fuera la casa de alguno de los amigos de Ichigo.

-Veo que por fin has despertado- Hachi entró en la habitación al notar que Renji se había levantado -Tú herida era grave pero ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse-

-Tú, eres de los vizards…- Renji inspeccionó su brazo pudo notar que en efecto no había quedado ni una cicatriz -Gracias, ¿Dónde estamos?-

-No te preocupes por eso tampoco, este es nuestro escondite, aquí no les será fácil encontrarnos, he levantado barreras especiales, así ni siquiera los capitanes podrían notar la presencia de Ichigo y dar con nosotros-

-Ya veo, Este, no quiero ser grosero pero ¿Por qué nos han ayudado?-

-No ha sido nada, es lo que hacen los camaradas ¿No?- Shinji entró en la habitación junto con Kensei, Love y Rose -Además de ayudar a Ichigo tú nos advertiste del peligro. Desde que el Seretei descubrió nuestra presencia en el mundo real, pensé que sería cuestión de tiempo para que empezaran a cazarnos, justo como con los Quincy, pero nunca pensé que empezaran con Ichigo-

-Este…- Renji volvió a ver a Ichigo. Pensando que se veía tierno dormido, aunque su expresión severa no desapareciera de su rostro, creyó que el capitán Kurotsuchi, su capitán y todos los demás deberían estar mintiendo, era imposible pensar algo así de Ichigo -En realidad, sólo es a Ichigo al que están persiguiendo lamentó si escucharon otra cosa de mi boca, es sólo que no sabía cómo decírselo-

-Bueno, bueno, como se lo dije a ese capitán si están tras uno de nosotros lo están tras todos y creo que no sólo hablo por mí- Shinji aseguró y los demás presentes asentaron.

-Oi chicos la cena está lista- Hiyori anunció gritando.

-Bien porque no cenas ahora con nosotros y nos cuentas todo lo que sabes- Renji volteó a ver de vuelta a Ichigo -No te preocupes por él, no se ha movido de ahí todo el rato que estuviste inconsciente, que ha sido casi un día entero apenas hace unos minutos su cuerpo ya no a aguantado, será mejor que le dejes descansar-

-Está bien- Los demás salieron dejando sólo a Renji para que se arreglara, pero antes que hiciera cualquier cosa tomo a Ichigo y lo colocó donde él había estado descansando después lo cobijo y salió del cuarto.

Kisuke Urahara no encontraba la forma de mostrar credibilidad, no es que no lo fuera, pero parecía ser que ni con su tono serio de voz parecía convencer al joven capitán Hitsugaya, quien seguía buscando en todo el lugar.

-Es verdad lo que os he dicho, es inútil continuar con esta búsqueda- Aún con su usual tono de voz -Podrían romper algo y les costaría muy caro- Kira y Hisagi se habían repartido por toda la casa buscando rastros de Ichigo ó Renji -Capitán Hitsugaya en serio creo que deberíamos de detener esto y sentarnos a tomar un poco de té para calmarnos-

-No tenemos tiempo, si no está ninguno de los dos aquí debes de saber su paradero- Hitsugaya contestó fríamente.

-Es inútil capitán, no podemos obtener más información ni de Kurosaki ni de Abarai- Soi Fong entró al establecimiento junto con su teniente y Yorouchi.

-Es verdad que Abarai-san estuvo aquí pero se fue sin decir nada- Kisuke explicó.

-Ja quién iba a pensar que estaríamos aquí tras el shinigami substituto, lo que no sorprende es la traición de Abarai, ese tío siempre se mostró rebelde y listo a sublevarse en cuanto le fuera posible, pero que podemos esperar de alguien de su nivel salido de los barrios más bajos del Rukongai- Omaeda fue interrumpido por un puñetazo en la cara de su capitana. A quién actualmente salvó tras interrumpir su plática distractora con Yorouchi.

-Silencio, no hables más de lo necesario- Soi Fong le ordenó.

-¿Todo bien Kisuke?- Yoruichi le preguntó.

-No me han creído que no tengamos idea del paradero de Kurosaki-san y Abarai-san y han montado un relajo aquí- Kisuke los acusaba.

-Los demás han regresado, ya deben de venir refuerzos en camino, deberíamos de ir trazando una estrategia- Soi Fong se dirigió a Hitsugaya.

-Desafortunadamente sus reiatsus han desaparecido por completo, tal vez Abarai pueda hacerlo, pero dudo que Kurosaki logré esconder semejante reiatsu- el joven capitán razonaba.

-Lo que nos dice que deben de estar bajo una barrera- Soi Fong dedujó.

-Pero Abarai sería incapaz de realizar dicho kidou, así que deben de tener aliados, y ninguno de sus amigos tiene ese tipo de habilidades. Así que sin duda deben estar bajo la protección de los otros vizards-

-Interrogaremos entonces a sus amigos para averiguar su paradero-

-No tiene caso, lo cierto es que Kurosaki nunca arriesgaría a sus amigos involucrándolos con todo esto, no nos quedará más remedio que patrullar toda la ciudad y así evitar más enfrentamientos innecesarios-

Había pasado un par de días, Renji les había explicado a los demás vizards como a Ichigo y sus amigos lo que había pasado y el plan de Urahara, por lo que habían acordado quedarse en el lugar por un tiempo. Inoue, Ishida y Chad quienes habían encontrado el escondite después de todo servían de contacto con el mundo exterior hacían las compras y se comunicaban con Urahara, haciendo creer a los demás que estaban preocupados por la desaparición Ichigo y a sabiendas que los shinigamis habían decidido dejarlos en paz.

Por otro lado las reacciones habían sido diversas pero al final sus amigos se sobrepusieron para darle valor a Ichigo y en parte no creyeron todo lo que habían escuchado de Renji, hasta Ishida había elaborado un plan para explicarle a la familia de Ichigo su ausencia, el cual parecía ir funcionando. Ese día Inoue era la que había ido por los víveres, afortunadamente para todos ella no cocinaba. Había encontrado y platicado un momento con los vizards, con los que ya se llevaba bien, después salió a buscar a Ichigo que estaba durmiendo. Según Shinji aunque Ichigo siempre se sobreponía y parecía actuar normal le había afectado mucho la noticia, incluso cuando Renji había omitido lo del plus que Nemu encontró y que los poderes de sus dos amigos eran por su causa. Inoue entró en la habitación procurando no hacer ruido por si Ichigo todavía permanecía dormido, pero lo qué vio la dejó impactada. Ichigo dormía bocarriba y Renji estaba sentado a su lado acariciando su cabello tiernamente, mientras tenía la mirada perdida. Al darse cuenta de que era observado Renji se incorporó de inmediato y se volvió hacia Inoue.

-O… Orihime-chan, esto… yo…-

-No- Negando con la cabeza -No tienes porque explicar nada, yo sólo quería ver como seguía Kurosaki-kun y le traía esto- Inoue le entregó una bolsa con galletas -Con permiso-

-Orihime-chan, espera, por favor- Renji se quedo parado con las galletas de Inoue en las manos, comenzaba a sentirse mal.

Inoue salió corriendo y se hallo donde solían entrenar, se detuvo tras una formación rocosa donde se recargo y finalmente no pudo evitar llorar en silencio, Hachi quien pasaba por el lugar la vio desde que iba corriendo y se acerco para ver que ocurría -Orihime-san ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando?-

-Este, yo…- Inoue al no poder contener su llanto, simplemente abrazó a Hachi -Hachi-san-

-Orihime-san tranquilícese por favor ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarla?-

-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, sólo que uno a veces se hace ilusiones-

-Orihime-san…-

-Orihime-chan espera por favor- Renji salió corriendo y se detuvo en seco al ver a Inoue quien lloraba -Orihime… Yo… Lo siento por favor per…-

-Mn- Inoue negó nuevamente con la cabeza -No has hecho nada malo Abarai-kun, es sólo que no pude contenerme, para ser sinceros siempre sospeche que había algo más entre ustedes, incluso durante todo este tiempo Kurosaki-kun siempre los recordaba a ti y a Kuchiki-chan, pero debí de cerrarme ante como lo hacía contigo; además Kurosaki-kun nunca manifestó ningún sentimiento de esa forma por mí, siempre hemos sido no más que buenos amigos, así que debería ser yo quien se disculpe- Inoue agacho su cabeza frente a Renji -Perdón por hacer que se sientan mal-

-Orihime-chan…-

-Está bien, regresaré a casa ahora, por favor Abarai-kun cuida de Kurosaki-kun-

-Sí.- Renji estaba paralizado, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir además de que varios curiosos se habían unido a la escena. Finalmente después de casi un día de lucha interna se había decido a decirle algo a Ichigo, pero no pudo hacerlo pues Ichigo parecía de verdad deprimido y pensaba que en eso momentos necesitaba más un amigo que cualquier otro choque emocional, en cambió no pudo evitar la tentación de tocarlo cuando este dormía aunque sólo fuera un segundo, segundo en el que había entrado Inoue. Se sentía por demás culpable, que pensarían los demás de él, Inoue les diría a sus amigos, había escuchado que en este mundo no era bien visto "eso", y si se enteraba Ichigo. Pero este último pensamiento había quedado con aire de incertidumbre por las palabras de Inoue, ¿Sería posible que Ichigo sintiera algo por él? Y demonios ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que estar ahí? No que en realidad le molestara pasar todo el día con Ichigo, pero no le gustaba su interacción con los otros, pues parecía el único excluido, ya que a Ichigo ya lo conocían, a veces hasta olvidaban su nombre, y se sentía celoso cuando Kensai o alguno de los otros se acercaba mucho a Ichigo, actuando casi posesivo con Ichigo.

Mientras todo esto pasaba Ichigo dormía plácidamente, pero en su mundo interior la situación era diferente, era un día lluvioso adentro, pero parecía que en el oriente no lloviera y se colaban algunos rayos del sol, Ichigo se preguntaba de que se trataría esta vez, desde la guerra con Aizen no había vuelto ver a Zangetsu, pero se olvidaba de otra persona a quien tampoco había visto, Hichigo apareció caminando tranquilamente con su zampakutô en la espalda.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿A quién tenemos aquí? Si no a Rey-

-¿Tú? ¿Qué es lo qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no has aprendido la lección?-

Hichigo se rió de forma burlona -Me parece que él que no ha aprendido eres tú. Después de que ganamos su guerra por nosotros mismos, los perros vuelven la mano contra quien les dio de comer-

-¿Qué es lo que sabes tú?-

-Todo, yo lo sé todo, todo lo que Rey ve y escucha yo lo sé, incluso lo que Rey esconde a los demás y a sí mismo. Ellos están tras de mí… porque temen, saben que llegará el día de mi ascenso y que entonces no tendrán la mínima oportunidad cuando yo tomé tu corona-

-¿Has venido a pelear?- Ichigo empuño su zampakutô -¿No es así?-

-Ja- Se burlo despectivamente de Ichigo -En serio no entiendo cómo puedes ser tú el que tenga el poder en este lugar. ¡Eres patético Ichigo!- Gritándole -Comienzas una pelea interna antes de atacar a nuestros enemigos que nos cazan-

-¿Qué has dicho?- Ichigo se paralizó, desconcertado ante lo que había escuchado de su Hollow.

-Mátalos Ichigo- Susurrando y después gritando -¡Mátalos a todos! Usarnos como su arma y después tratar de deshacerse de ella al ver que somos demasiado poderosos para ellos- Se volvió a calmar -Pero tú… ¿Qué haces? Te enrolas con ellos y hasta les justificas, si al menos se tratará del pelirrojo… pero ¿Y la mujer y los demás? Si simplemente tomarás lo que quieres, reconocieras y nunca olvidaras-

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?-

-Lo ves, lo has olvidado de nuevo. ¡Pelea Ichigo!-

-¿Pelear?-

-Je- Hichigo sintió como su alterego se estremecía -Ves aquel arcoíris que se ha formado, es un símbolo de tu ignorancia, incluso si se trata de personas tómalas por la fuerza; si alguien se te opone córtalo con tu espada, si deseas algo tómalo, no importa cómo, tu mariconería y tu moral te ciegan Rey, si vas a ser el Rey al menos actúa como tal-

-¡Cállate! No necesito lecciones de ti…- Pero Hichigo se nublo y desapareció, así como todo su mundo interior, fue entonces que Ichigo despertó, o para ser más exactos alguien con bastante apuro lo había despertado.

Más temprano ese mismo día, los shinigamis se habían reunido seguirían con sus patrullas hasta encontrar a Ichigo ó a Renji, actualmente el grupo lo conformaban Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Hisagi, Kira, Soi Fong, Omaeda, Byakuya y por alguna extraña razón Kempachi y Yachiru quienes habían llegado ese día. Se separaron en cinco grupos, al menos con Kempachi podrían cubrir más terreno. De esta forma Kempachi corría como loco por las afueras del pueblo con Yachiru a sus espaldas.

-Más rápido Ken-chan, ahora sí puedo sentir el reiatsu de Ichigo, es en esa dirección-

-¿Eh? Dijiste eso hace rato y aún no encontramos nada-

-Eso es porque no seguiste por donde te dije, ahora gira por aquí- Terminando en un callejón sin salida -mmm- Enojándose -Ichi nos está poniendo muchas trampas, ahora por acá- Señalando en dirección contraria.

Después de varias vueltas y ya casi por anochecer se encontraban en un área con muchos almacenes vacíos, Kempachi seguía corriendo siguiendo las instrucciones de Yachiru.

-Mm definitivamente ese es el reiatsu de Ichi, ¡A la derecha!- Cuando vio a una persona saliendo de un almacén -¿Um? Ken-chan mira ¿No es ella Pechos?- Señalando a Inoue, Kempachi la alcanzo cuando salía de la barrera, parándose frente a ella.

-Oi mujer, eso es una barrera de supresión ¿No? Ichigo está ahí dentro ¿Verdad?-

-Ke… Kempachi-san, Yachiru-chan-

-Je supongo que eso es un sí. Ahora puedes ir ahí dentro y traer a Ichigo o podemos hacerlo por las malas-

-Ken-chan ha venido por Ichi, Shiro-chan ha dicho que no tenemos que matarle, bastara con noquearle y llevarlo a la sociedad de las almas, encargándoles su cuerpo a ustedes, hasta traemos un dulce alma especial para Ichi-

-Orihime-chan yo quiero pedirte disculpas, la verdad malinterpretaste la…- Renji iba saliendo del almacén y se detuvo en seco cuando vio a quien tenía enfrente -Capitán Zaraki-

-¡Aka-piña! Ken-chan los encontramos a todos, nosotros ganamos el premio-

-Imposible, de todos los capitanes del Gotei, ¿Cómo es que él nos ha encontrado? Y ¿Cómo es posible que no hayamos sentido su reiatsu viniendo?- Renji pensó y después interrogó -¿Cómo llegaron aquí?-

-¿Qué pasa Abarai, preocupado o te preguntas por qué no has percibido que nos acercábamos?-

-Mayurin le dio un nuevo invento a Ken-chan para ocultar su reiatsu y quería que lo probáramos-

-Tsk- -Esto va mal, seguramente pronto llamara a los otros- Renji pensó y luego ordenó -Orihime regresa y avisa a los demás, diles que tenemos que salir de aquí-

-Sí- Inoue regresó rápidamente a advertirles a los otros.

-Ja justo lo que esperaba, ¡Vamos a comenzar a luchar entonces! ¿Serás el primero Abarai, no? Te has vuelto fuerte, seguro a que sirves de calentamiento antes de enfrentar a Ichigo- Kempachi desenvaino su zampakutô, retirándose el nuevo invento de Kurotsuchi que llevaba a modo de parche en su brazo, después prosiguió a romper la barrera que se interponía ante él, dando así aviso a los demás shinigamis quienes se dirigieron al lugar -Entonces, rápido puedes comenzar con el primer golpe, Abarai-


	11. Shinigami Golden Cup 5

Ichigo e Hichigo discutían en su mundo interior -¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo idiota, aparecer así de la nada, creí que nunca regresarías- -Ja te insultas tu solo Rey, ¿Cuándo comprenderás que somos una sola persona?- -Pruébalo- -Conozco todos tus secretos, por ejemplo nos gusta Abarai Renji- -Ja, caíste, lo ves no sabes nada. Por cierto ¿Qué le pasó a este lugar? Se ve desolado- -Se ve así desde que los ratings bajaron por el relleno después del hueco mundo- -Ya veo, ¡Ah! Sé cómo darle vida a este lugar- Empezaron a crecer plantas diversas pero destacaban piñas rojas, y los edificios se adornaron con luces rojas y rosas y con gárgolas y fuentes de monos y serpientes, y motivos geométricos negros como los tatuajes de Renji arreglando todo el lugar -Mucho mejor ¿Cierto?- -Eres patético Ichigo- Con una gotita en su cabeza.


	12. La segunda muerte de Hichigo

Kempachi Zaraki saboreaba la pelea que se aproximaba y aún más la que vendría después de Renji, quien estaba frente a él inmóvil, Yachiru había bajado de su espalda y observaba a los lejos, entonces Renji le dirigió de nuevo la palabra -Capitán Zaraki están cometiendo un grave error, no pueden hacerle esto a Ichigo-

-¿¡Ah!- Zaraki parecía sorprendido -¿Qué dices? Estás evadiendo la pelea, ese no es tu estilo Abarai, de cualquier forma tú eres el único que ha cometido errores, al lastimar severamente a otros shinigamis y siendo impaciente como lo has sido sólo has logrado que te degraden y ordenen tu captura y juicio-

-¡Pero ellos van a matar a Ichigo!-

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quién va a matar a Ichigo? Ciertamente pelearemos a muerte pero nadie va a matarlo, dejaremos su cuerpo aquí y nos llevaremos sólo su alma-

-Pero…- Renji estaba en shock, habrían seguramente cambiado las ordenes después de que partió, tal vez el capitán Hitsugaya o el capitán Ukitake habían intervenido o hasta su propio capitán, ahora se daba cuenta de que había actuado impulsivamente y recordaba a Rukia -pero como se supone que iba a estar seguro con ese loco de Kurotsuchi-

-Bueno al menos en eso tienes razón con ese loco de Kurotsuchi, pero pudiste haberte quedado como lo hizo esa mujer Kuchiki para garantizar su seguridad- Kempachi empuño su espada y se abalanzó sobre Renji -Además mientras Ichigo pueda seguir peleando ¿Cuál es el problema?- Renji se enfureció con este comentario y lanzó un kido de cadena que Kempachi deshizo fácilmente -¡Por eso te digo que eres un imprudente!

La zampakutô de Kempachi se impacto fuertemente contra la de Renji, hundiéndolo un poco sobre el terreno, al punto de desquebrajar el pavimento alrededor de ellos, Renji apenas pudo soportar el golpe y rechazarlo para moverse a un lado.

-Tsk Ichigo aún no se despierta, supongo que no habrá otra salida- Renji pensaba mientras contraatacaba -**Aulla** _**Zabimaru**_-

Renji lanzó un ataque contra Kempachi, pero fue rechazado sin esfuerzo alguno -¿Qué haces Abarai? Tendrás que usar tu bankai si esperas sobrevivir-

-Ichigo- Renji comenzaba a recordar sus anteriores fracasos.

Kempachi se lanzó de nuevo esta vez con más fuerza, mientras Renji trataba de esquivar todos los ataques o rechazarlos pero uno alcanzo su brazo, del que apenas se había recuperado, Renji retrocedió mientras sujetaba su brazo para contener la hemorragia.

-Tsk. Esto es aburrido ¿Qué pasa Abarai, qué te está deteniendo, ya has perdido tu motivación? Entonces puedes esperar por los otros capitanes o decirle a Yachiru que te escolte de vuelta al Seretei para que te encarcelen y te juzguen-

-Ichigo a pesar de todo, no he podido protegerte, como tampoco pude proteger a Rukia, siempre parece ser que tomó las decisiones incorrectas- Renji recordó el rostro de suplica llorando de Rukia pidiéndole que no fuera, cuando Ichigo lo derrotó en el Seretei, como Ichigo salvaba a Rukia y cuando los salvaba a ambos de Aizen -Tsk Parece que siempre es igual incluso después de que alcance el bankai, parece ser que sigo perdiendo y no puedo hacer nada por mi mismo- Ahora recordaba sus peleas, cuando Byakuya lo derrotó, cuando no pudo proteger a un niño de las mascotas de los Bount, cuando Ururu había intervenido en su pelea contra aquel arrancar, su derrota en manos de Szayel -Je Aparentemente siempre he contado con la intervención de otros, pero incluso si tengo que morir aquí, no dejare que esta vez pase, no seré de nuevo, no seré un perdedor de nuevo, perdónenme Ichigo, Rukia- Renji terminaba su introspección y se preparaba para luchar en serio -¡BANKAI!-

Hihiō Zabimaru se alzó cubriendo a Renji en espiral, Renji lanzó su bankai contra el capitán y comenzó una fiera lucha, pero no disponía de mucho tiempo y decidió usar toda su energía espiritual, lanzó varios ataques sobre Kempachi quien los esquivo con shumpo y después utiizó su _Explosión de huesos_ destrozando las alrededores con las espinas de Zabimaru, lanzó más ataques uno tras otro sin importarle los destrozos que hacía, acorralando a Kempachi; quien parecía disfrutar como loco animando a Renji que así debería ser una batalla; hasta sitiarlo donde él había estado entonces lanzo su _Mordida de Babuino_ con las espinas que había lanzado antes clavándose en Kempachi, finalmente lanzó su _Cañón de huesos de Babuino_ con todo lo que tenía sobre un Kempachi sangrando y acribillado con las espinas de Zabimaru, Renji parecía un bersek; los otros shinigamis habían llegado justo cuando Renji lanzaba su poderoso ataque y no podían dar crédito de lo que veían; la ráfaga roja impacto de pleno al capitán destruyendo parte de su atuendo y dejándolo gravemente herido, pero entonces Kempachi se lanzó contra Renji quien se cubrió con su bankai, mientras preparaba otro ataque, pero el capitán rompió las cervicales del bankai que se interponían en su camino, a partir de ese momento todo fue más rápido Kempachi había atravesado con su zampakutô el pecho de Renji y este lo sujetaba pero después caía inconsciente al suelo.

Ichigo había salido junto con los otros arrancars e Inoue y pudieron presenciar ese último evento, increíble para los ojos de Ichigo. Se lanzó inmediatamente sobre Kempachi apartándolo y arrodillándose frente al cuerpo de Renji y tomándolo en brazos, gritaba desesperado el nombre de Renji al ver que no respondía ni parecía tener ningún signo vital. Los demás shinigamis se aproximaron, los tenientes estaban consternados por la escena y apenas comprendían lo que había pasado, Byakuya parecía comprender todo y se mostraba solemne al igual que Soi Fong y Hitsugaya.

-Al final tenía que ser de este modo Abarai, sacrificar tu vida en vano. Lo único que te separaba de ser un capitán era tu falta de juicio, pero no tenías que pagar tan caro por ello- Hitsugaya fue el primero en hablar.

-Renji no está muerto- Ichigo pensó sin tener fuerzas para gritárselo al joven capitán.

-Kurosaki Ichigo lamentó que nos hallemos en estas condiciones pero tienes que acompañarnos al Seretei, Abarai debió de haberte dicho de lo que pasaba contigo, respetaremos tu cuerpo humano y vida, y en cuanto encontremos una cura para tus poderes podrás regresar sin mayor inconveniente- Soi Fong continuó.

-No hablen de Renji como si estuviera muerto- Ichigo de nuevo pensó aún sin fuerzas para responder.

-Si te rehúsas entonces tendremos que usar la fuerza- Soi Fong continuó serenamente pero amenzante.

-Abarai sería juzgado por traición y por atacar compañeros y a un capitán del Gotei 13, su sentencia indudablemente hubiese sido la muerte- Byakuya finalmente habló.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes decir que la muerte de Renji está bien?- Ichigo le dedicó una especial mirada de odio al capitán de Renji.

-Ahora Kurusaki por favor no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es para todos- Hitsugaya quería terminar con todo esto en cuanto antes.

-Hmp. Parece ser que ha quedado en shock, no parece ser que ofrecerá pelea- Kempachi guardó su zampakutô decepcionado.

-Lo difícil que es… lo difícil que es… que Renji está muerto- Ichigo seguía inmóvil, de repente se encontró tumbado, arrodillado sosteniéndose con ambas manos, en su mundo interior un aguacero caía, truenos resonaban en todos los edificios y relámpagos iluminaban todo, Ichigo lloraba en silencio sin levantar la cabeza, no levantó su mirada ni siquiera cuando Hichigo se paró frente a él empuñando su zampakutô amenazándolo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Rey? ¿Perdimos a alguien importante? ¡Mírate! Y mira este lugar, eres un asco Ichigo, eres débil, dejas que te pisoteen y hagan lo que quieran contigo, eres un idiota- Pero Ichigo no respondió, sólo murmuró algo -¿Qué has dicho? No te he oído- Dijo Hichigo burlonamente a pesar de que sabía lo que se trataba.

-Mátalos…- Volvió a susurrar -Como ellos mataron a Renji, préstame tu poder, para luchar, para vengarme-

El hollow rió de forma macabra -¿Escuche bien? ¿Finalmente seguirás tus instintos? Pero dime ¿Y que ganaré yo a cambio? Sabes que no podrás tú sólo contra cuatro capitanes-

-Sólo pelea, pelea-

-Ja- Hichigo parecía de verdad feliz de una forma insana -Al fin te das cuenta, todo lo que tienes es ilusorio Rey, no tenemos nada en realidad, por eso no significaría nada destruirlo todo, porque todo es una mentira. Pero una vez más, ¡Eres patético Ichigo! ¡Te dije que regresaría, te hundiría y aplastaría tu cráneo! Y en cambio tú me ofreces tu corona- Hichigo estaba realmente excitado gritándole a Ichigo -Ahora es tiempo de tomar las riendas que me pertenecen y que tú me sirvas, caballo-

La tensión se había vuelto insoportable, Ichigo abrazaba a Renji y lloraba en silencio, apenas los capitanes habían terminado de hablar, Shinji y los otros se acercaban para expresar su "inconformidad" pero Ichigo se levantó con la mirada aún en el suelo avanzó unos pasos dejando atrás el cuerpo de Renji, todos se sorprendieron de la monotonía de sus movimientos, Inoue y otros intentaron llamándolo, pero no respondía. Finalmente una horripilante risa que no era la suya rompió su silencio, Hichigo se reía con su tétrica voz mientras veía a los demás, conservaba la forma normal de Ichigo pero sus ojos habían cambiado por los de Hichigo, Inoue se espantó y los shinigamis retrocedieron.

-¿Ichigo? ¿A quién llaman Ichigo? ¡No hay ningún Ichigo aquí, sólo estoy yo!-

-Tengan cuidado nos enfrentamos a Hollow interno de Kurosaki- Byakuya alertó a los demás capitanes, poniéndose en guardia.

-Ja la última vez que peleamos Ichigo te salvo de una muerte segura Byakuya, pero esta vez nadie intervendrá por ti, ni por todos ustedes- Hichigo se rió como desquiciado y se lanzó contra Byakuya envistiéndolo con su Shikai que había cambiado de color a los de Hichigo.

Byakuya bloqueó el ataque y apareció Soi Fong detrás para usar una forma de atadura, pero Hichigo usó sonido y la pateó arrojándola hasta estrellarse contra un muro. Omaeda gritó por su capitana y se lanzo contra Hichigo, así como Kira y Hisagi, pero Hichigo usó sonido nuevamente y ataco a Omaeda cortando su brazo derecho y después golpeándolo arrojándolo lejos. Byakuya apareció detrás de él para cortar su cadena espiritual pero Hichigo bloqueo su ataque.

-¡Todos los tenientes retrocedad, atiendan a los heridos!- Hiysugaya comandó mientras Kempachi se lanzaba contra Hichigo y arremetía un golpe tras otro, aunque todos eran bloqueados -¡Kira pide liberar los limitadores ahora! **Bankai**_** Daiguren Hyōrinmaru**_-

-**Dispersa **_**Senbonzakura**_- El shikai de Byakuya cubrió por completo a Hichigo, cortándolo superficialmente.

-Ha- Gritó y libero una inmensa cantidad de energía espiritual para apartar el ataque.

-_**Forma de atadura No. 61: Seis palos de prisión**_- Hichigo se vio inmovilizado por el kidou del capitán y después preseguio a atacarlo con su zampakutô reincorporada, pero para su sorpresa Hichigo le asestó un golpe en su torso cortándolo en diagonal estando aún atado por su kidou, haciéndolo retroceder.

-Pensé que nunca te animarás a pelear, seas Ichigo o no será mejor que hagas esto bueno- Kempachi, riéndose, embistió contra Hichigo cubriendo a Byakuya.

Soi Fong se aproximo por la espalda a Ichigo, mientras este contenía los ataques de Kempachi usando shumpo y estuvo a punto de asestarle un golpe con shunko de no ser por el escudo de Inoue.

-¡Escudo de los tres cielos: Unión!- El escudo de Inoue protegió a Hichigo de Soi Fong momento que aprovecho para escapar de sus oponentes usando sonido y colocarse frente a ella -Por favor Kurosaki-kun se que puedes oírme tienes que luchar contra…-

-Pensé que les había dicho que Ichigo no estaba aquí, mujer- Comenzó a gritar como loco otra vez -¡Tú voz nunca lo alcanzará! ¡Ciega!- Se rió burlonamente -¡Ahora yo soy el Rey y tengo el mando, mujer!- Y consecutivamente alzó su espada contra Inoue pero fue frenada por Shinji quien rechazó a Hichigo.

-Déjanos esto a nosotros Inoue-chan, ahora Ichigo necesita un poco de fuerza bruta para hacerlo entrar en razón, no te preocupes velaremos por él, más importante deberías de ver por los heridos pero aléjate con los otros shinigamis, esto se pondrá peligroso- Inoue sólo pudo acceder y fue tras los tenientes quienes ya habían tomado el cuerpo de Renji.

-Tú también caerás bajo mi espada, vizard, ¡¿De verdad creyeron que podían deshacerse de mí?- Hichigo se burló.

-No sabes cuánto lo hubiese deseado- le respondió Shinji.

-¡Todos a un lado!- Hitsugaya ordenó retirándose los que estaban cerca de Hichigo -Prisión Milenaria de Hielo- Innumerables pilares de hielo surgieron desde el suelo alrededor de Hichigo convergiendo alrededor de él y aprisionándolo.

-Tsk. ¡Aún no se ha acabado! ¡Hachi!- Shinji pidió la ayuda de su compañero.

-Sí. _Paredes de cadenas de hierro, una pagoda de piadosa estructura, luciérnagas luminosas de acero en el límite descansan__**. Forma de atadura No. 75: Cinco Columnas de Acero**_-

Sin embargo a pesar de encontrarse apresado en hielo y rodeado de las columnas de Hachi, el reiatsu de Hichigo comenzó a crecer, marcadamente como el de un hollow más que un shinigami, su piel empezaba a mutar tornándose blanca por completo así como su cabello y su reiatsu seguía incrementándose hasta romper la prisión de hielo que lo retenía. Finalmente tenían a Hichigo por completo frente a ellos, sólo que no con su vestimenta usual sino con la ropa de shinigami de Ichigo.

-¡Idiotas! ¿De verdad creen poder contra mi poder ahora que no tengo ningún limitante? ¡Bankai!- Una poderosa explosión de reiatsu pudo destruir las últimas ataduras de Hichigo y este desapareció pero sólo para aparecer frente a Hachi clavando su espada en su hombro.

Los otros vizards atacaron a Hichigo pero este pudo mantener el ritmo enfrentando a Love y Rose al mismo tiempo, finalmente apartándolos a ambos, pero sólo para encontrarse de nuevo con Kempachi quien lograba mantenerlo a raya, después de haberse quitado su parche limitador. Byakuya apareció en la escena malherido y dijo a Soi Fong algo de inutilizar a Ichigo.

-_Bankai__** Senbonzakura Kageyoshi**_, Kurosaki Ichigo has perdido tu orgullo como guerrero y renunciado a esta forma demoniaca, no esperaba esto de ti, pero en honor a tu memoria y a la del valiente guerrero que fuiste he de terminar con tu desgracia, _**Senbonzakura Kageyoshi**__ Escena Central_- El bankai de Byakuya rodeo y ataco a Hichigo que demostró poseer la habilidad de hierro, sin embargo sangraba y había heridas por todo su cuerpo, mientras respiraba con dificultad, pero Byakuya no se detuvo -_**Senbonzakura Kageyoshi **__Escena Final: Espada Blanca Imperial_- Todas las hojas de Senbonzakura Kageyoshi se condensaron en un espada y Byakuya aunque sangraba constantemente se lanzó sobre Hichigo usando Shiho logrando cortar su brazo derecho, con el que sostenía su espada blanca.

-Arg- Hichigo gritaba desesperado dejando entrever lo inhumano que era ahora, los vizards estaban impactados por el poder destructivo del capitán, pero de repente Hichigo se calló en seco para después reír frenéticamente -Sólo bromeaba- Hichigo alzó su brazo y uno nuevo salió grotescamente, a la par que sus otras heridas causadas por Kempachi y Byakuya se regeneraban -¡Nunca podrán derrotarme Shinigamis!-

Finalmente usando telequinesis apartó a los más próximos a un lado y subió alto al cielo, donde se detuvo mientras los demás discutían que hacer y hacían una tregua para atacar juntos.

-Ja voy a matarlos a todos de un solo golpe- Hichigo apunto con su índice y medio a los demás abajo, mientras asumía una postura de superioridad engreída, la energía espiritual se comenzó a condensar desde tres direcciones formando una esfera violeta con un núcleo negro.

-¡¿Cero?- Hitsugaya fue el primero en darse cuenta.

-¿Se ha vuelto loco este chico? Si lanza ese cero destruirá su propia ciudad- Soi Fong alertó.

-Tsk. No hay otra forma ¡Tenemos que neutralizarlo!- Shinji procedió a ponerse su máscara junto con los otros vizards, los shinigamis se sorprendieron de dicha reacción.

-Parece que no hay más remedio- Soi Fong dirigiéndose a los otros capitanes -Será mejor que mantengan sus posiciones por si hay que rechazar ese cero, parece que al final es mi turno. -_Aguijonea al enemigo hasta la muerte __**Suzumebachi**_- Sólo se escucho el zumbido que hace la activación de su shikai y Soi Fong desapareció para aparecer unos metros por encima de Hichigo, pero parecía ser que no lo alcanzaría a tiempo.

-¡Detente Ichigo!- Renji apareció ayudado a ponerse en pie por Inoue gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

Hichigo se estremeció con la voz que había escuchado y había deshecho el cero que estaba formando volteando a ver a Renji incrédulo e impactado -¿Tú? Deberías estar muerto-

-¡Renji!- Hichigo había sonreído ligeramente con una expresión de felicidad e incredulidad mientras salía la voz de Ichigo de su boca, inmediatamente mordió sus labios al darse cuenta lo que había dicho y tomo su cabeza presionándola como si le doliera.

-¡No!- Grito dolorosamente y empezó a agonizar mientras gritaba -No vengas, eres repugnante, ahora acabare contigo, tú no mereces… tú no mereces vivir- Los demás que presenciaban el macabro suceso empezaban a temer por la estabilidad de Hichigo cuyos gritos se hacían más fuertes y dolorosos, mientras Hichigo comenzó a cortarse a sí mismo con su zampakutô en todo el cuerpo -¡Desaparece! ¡Desaparece! ¡Desaparece!- Gritaba desesperado.

En el mundo interior de Ichigo se había levantado y había acorralado a Hichigo, el filo de su zampakutô rozaba la garganta del Hollow -¿Qué es lo que te motiva? ¿Cómo puedes seguir defendiéndolos? ¿Cómo puedes amar?-

-Hay personas a las que verdad estimo- Ichigo recordó a su madre, a sus hermanas, a su padre, a Renji, Rukia, Inoue, Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki y a sus amigos de la escuela, incluso a Kon y a la pequeña Nel -Nunca lo comprenderás, tu reinado acaba ahora y duró mucho-

-Sólo una cosa te advierto, puedes tomar ahora la corona y proclamarte Rey de nuevo, pero no lo olvides cualquiera puede ser el Rey y ya te lo he demostrado, te acompañare hasta tu muerte Ichigo, yo soy la oscuridad, originalmente pertenezco a ella y regresaré ¡Te lo prometo! ¡Y esa vez mataré a todos los que amas! Empezando con el pelirrojo ¡Y después derramare tu sangre y aplastare tu cráneo y huesos!

-Como sea- Con lo que Ichigo cortó su cabeza.

En el mundo real, Hichigo parecía sufrir inimaginablemente, y en un último grito de agonía era consumido por completo en una explosión de reiatsu que cegó a todos los presentes, al calmarse todo otra vez no había rastros de Ichigo ni de Renji.


	13. Shinigami Golden Cup 6

Kurotsuchi Mayuri entra en escena acompañado de su teniente, Nemu, y decide romper la cuarta pared -En el próximo capítulo por fin aparecerá una pelea de verdad cuando yo me enfrente a los traidores- Sin embargo es interrumpido por Byakuya quien enojado por haber roto tan sagrada relación con los lectores interviene -Te equivocas, yo seré quien le ponga un punto final a todo esto, por mi responsabilidad y por mi honor- Pero Kurotsuchi no se iba dar por vencido -TSK. ¡Nemu, prepara el arma secreta contra el capitán Byakuya!- y Nemu con su tierno tono de voz -En seguida Mayuri-sama- Llama a alguien desde su celular -Presidenta nuestro invitado especial ha llegado- Aparece Yachiru -Es hora de otra fiesta en tu casa Bya-kun- Cara estupefacta de Byakuya, la que siempre hace en los omakes.


	14. Orgullo puesto a prueba

Ichigo se despertó en una habitación que creía reconocía -¿Qué… es lo que paso?-

-¡Despierta Kurusaki-san!- Ururu vertió un balde de agua fría en la cabeza de Ichigo.

-¡¿Qué demonios?-

-Comprendo que te encuentres cansado pero no tenemos tiempo para que te recuperes- Urahara se encontraba también ahí.

-¿Uh, Qué es lo que paso?- Ichigo miró a su alrededor Urahara y Ururu lo atendían mientras a su lado Yoruichi yacía siendo atendida por Tessai y Jinta -¡Yorouichi-san!, Cierto, ¿Y Renji, Inoue? ¿Los otros?-

-Calma, calma Kurosaki-san Renji está abajo esperando, al parecer Orihime-san logró salvarlo de la muerte, Yorouchi sólo está exhausta y tus amigos están todos bien-

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que pasó, yo me encontraba con los otros vizards y luego?-

-Lo siento pero tampoco hay tiempo para explicaciones, ahora sígueme- Urahara se levantó y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Eh, a dónde vamos?- Ichigo lo siguió.

-¿Vamos? Me temo que sólo Abarai te podrá acompañar en este viaje, verás ya he hecho importantes avances en el dispositivo y puedo asegurarte que funcionará pero necesito más tiempo, así que tendrán que esconderse por un tiempo-

-Pero ¿Dónde podríamos escondernos ahora? Ya no queda ningún lugar donde ocultarnos-

-En eso te equivocas Kurosaki-san por supuesto que hay un lugar al que nunca se les ocurriría ir a buscarlos- Habían llegado al sótano donde Renji esperaba al lado de un portal Garganta.

Renji lo saludó pícaramente -"Yo"-

-¡Renji! Eso es… Garganta, ¿Iremos al hueco mundo?-

-Bueno para ustedes dos, no debería ser problemas sobrevivir algunos días o meses ahí, además actualmente me parece más seguro que cualquier otro lugar- Urahara dijo sonriendo.

-¡¿Meses has dicho?- Renji e Ichigo estaban petrificados.

-Vamos, era sólo una pequeña bromita, además tengo entendido que podrían encontrar ciertos aliados, ahora adelante antes de los demás noten su presencia aquí-

-¡Vamos Ichigo!- Renji saltó hacia el portal.

-No tiene gracia, pero mi familia y la escuela…- Ichigo todavía no parecía asimilar todo, mientras volteaba a ver de reojo a Urahara.

-No te preocupes por ello, Kon-san cuidará de tu cuerpo, familia y escuela-

-¿Y me dices que no me preocupe?- Ichigo abandono con una expresión de preocupación e incertidumbre, finalmente atravesó el portal llegando al otro lado donde Renji lo esperaba.

Hueco Mundo permanecía tal como lo recordaba, la oscuridad se extendía en todo el lugar hasta donde se perdía su vista, la luna era el único astro en el firmamento que iluminaba pálidamente sus rostros, la arena suave y tersa se extendía formando caprichosas dunas y sólo aparecían aislados "arboles" en el paisaje y una suave y fresca brisa acariciaba sus rostros. De alguna extraña forma Ichigo se sentía reconfortado en ese exótico paraje y se quedó meditando acerca de lo que había pasado.

-Oi Ichigo ¿Te encuentras bien?- Renji preguntó al notar que Ichigo temblaba y parecía costarle trabajo mantenerse de pie.

-Por supuesto. No necesitas preocuparte tanto- Aparentemente su batalla con Hichigo había drenado sus energías más de lo que se imaginaba.

-Puedo llevarte mientras te recuperas- Dicho esto Renji intentó cargarlo en sus brazos, acción que fue respondida por un puñetazo de Ichigo -¡¿Qué demonios es lo que te pasa idiota?-

-Ni creas que voy a permitir eso tonto, yo puedo hacerlo por mí mismo, no creas que no puedo…- Ichigo dio apenas unos pasos y cayó pesadamente sobre su trasero, por lo que se ruborizó.

-Ja Te lo mereces torpe- Renji comenzó a reírse.

-¡Aún puedo levantarme!- Ichigo insistía tercamente.

-Tsk. Eres tan chípil a veces, sujétate- Renji le dio la mochila que llevaba a Ichigo y ofreció llevarlo en sus espaldas.

-¿Uh, Qué es esto?-

-Verás Ichigo aunque teóricamente podríamos sobrevivir comiendo toda esta arena, yo no sé tú pero yo prefiero comer algo delicioso y agradable. Además de agua-

-Pero aquí sólo hay comida picante-

-Maldito Jinta sabe muy bien que no me gusta la comida picante- Renji se calló un momento pensando -¿Uh, un momento Ichigo también lo sabe?-

-¿Y a dónde iremos?- Ichigo preguntó viendo a todos lados.

-No te preocupes, primero inspeccionaremos los alrededores y después hallaremos algún lugar seguro donde establecernos, por seguridad nos seguiremos moviendo cada día o dos-

Ichigo agradeció que Renji estuviera ahí pues él no tenía preparación alguna ni lecciones de supervivencia. Ichigo se había puesto la mochila mientras Renji lo llevaba, había notado por un momento un reiatsu, pero luego este desapareció -Renji…-

-Sí lo sé, parece que vienen tras de nosotros. Será mejor que me apresure-

-No. Le haremos frente-

-Pero Ichigo, parece ser…-

-Confía en mí- Renji accedió y bajó a Ichigo, al poco rato aparecía una silueta caminando hacia ellos, hasta finalmente llegar.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Sabía que no me podía equivocar, si es el mismísimo Kurusaki Ichigo, el que ha venido, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, estás perdido, has venido a pelear?-

-Lo siento Grimmjow, tal vez en otra ocasión- Renji se mantenía al margen, casi aguantando la respiración, listo para entrar en acción en cualquier momento.

-¡Hmp!- Grimmjow había analizado a Ichigo y a su acompañante y enseguida notó que acababan de salir de una batalla y el mal estado de Ichigo -Parece ser que te han dado una paliza, ¿Quién ha sido eh? ¿Por qué no recuerdo a nadie más fuerte en el Hueco Mundo?-

-¡Eso no te interesa!- Finalmente Renji no se pudo contener más.

-¿Oh y quién es él tu guardaespaldas?-

-Fueron los de la Sociedad de Almas- Ichigo continuaba sereno a pesar de las risas en las que había estallado Grimmjow y Renji se hubiese lanzado contra él, de no ser porque Ichigo lo detuvo.

-Esto sí que es irónico- Aún riéndose -Yo sabía que esa mascara no podía ser nada bueno, ni siquiera tus camaradas te aceptan ahora -Ichigo empuño su espada y se puso en posición de ataque -Ja, no seas ridículo ¿Piensas pelear en ese estado? Dime ¿A caso has matado a algún capitán?- Renji gruño e Ichigo tuvo que detenerlo una vez más -Tsk. No son nada divertidos- Grimmjow les dio la espalda y señalo a su izquierda -En esa dirección se encuentra "Las Noches" ó lo que quedó, ahí se encuentra Nelliel, los demás temen acercarse así que será un buen refugio y supongo que ella te ayudará-

-Gracias Grimmjow- Ichigo contestó mientras Renji aún conteniéndose no creía lo que veía.

-No me malinterpretes Ichigo- Le dio su expresión más llena de odio que pudo mostrar -Con esto he saldado mi deuda que tenía contigo, por haberme salvado de Nnoitra, pero en cuanto te recuperes iré al palacio y demostraré, finalmente, quién es el más fuerte- Comenzó a alejarse -Tienes una semana Ichigo, así que prepárate, porque esta vez no sobrevivirás-

Ichigo y Renji continuaron su camino, aunque Ichigo insistió que ya podía caminar después de varias horas por fin pudieron divisar "Las Noches", habían llamado la atención de varios hollows en el camino pero Renji se deshizo de ellos sin que Ichigo tuviera que intervenir, después de un rato se habían detenido a descansar un poco, pronto sintieron que se acercaban Nel, como niña aún, junto con Dondochakka y Pesche montaban Bawabawa haciendo un escándalo.

-Je ¿Quién iba a pensar que volvería a ver a esos locos en mi vida?- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, sólo espero que esta vez no te pongas celoso- Recordando cuando Renji se había burlado de él por gustarle a Nel, a lo que Renji se sonrojó pero no alcanzo a alegar.

-¡Itsygo!- La pequeña Nel se arrojo llorando a sus brazos, mientras su fracción la seguía corriendo -Pensé que Nel, nunca más volvería a ver a Itsygo, pero Itsygo finalmente ha venido a visitar a Nel- mientras lloraba y le decía y reprochaba otras cosas a Ichigo, su fracción finalmente la alcanzó, saludando a los dos chicos.

-¡III- chiii- gooo! Además ¡Reeen- jiii! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin veros!- Pesche

-¡Tanto tiempo!- Dondochakka

-Ah ¿Cómo han estado Nel, todos?- Ichigo los saludo.

-Ya, ya un poco de esto y de aquello, ahora nos conocen como los jefes de este lugar-

-Los jefes, ¿No lo sabes?-

-Ahora Nel vive en un castillo con sus hermanos- Nel comentó.

-Oi Ichigo y ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Han venido ustedes solos?- Pesche preguntó y la cara de Ichigo se ensombreció.

-¡Vamos! No es como si alguien quisiera venir a visitarlos, además necesitamos descansar y reponernos, ¿Claro si no les importaría permitirnos quedarnos unos días con ustedes?- Renji se apresuró a decir.

-No por supuesto que no pueden quedarse todos los días que quieran aka-Piña y Fresa amarilla-

-¡¿Aka-Piña?- Renji se preguntaba si acaso los hollows tenían espías en otros lados.

-Itsygo, lo primero que haremos será jugar "Jugar corre que te alcanzó eterno" y después "Escondidillas en las noches" y luego comeremos…- Nel importunaba a Ichigo mientras lo jalaba de la mano.

Finalmente subieron a Bawabawa y llegaron a su destino, después de un día pesado Ichigo había atendido sus heridas y librándose un rato de los otros por fin pudo descansar. Había subido a lo alto de una torre y se encontraba en una terraza, sentado observando el resplandor de la luna y respirando la suave brisa, parecía que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un momento a solas y había estado meditando sobre todo lo que había pasado, le parecía inverosímil que apenas hace unos días su mayor preocupación eran los exámenes bimestrales y ahora estaba huyendo del Seretei con la posibilidad de que nunca pudiera volver a su hogar. No pudo evitar pensar en lo que era y por lo que lo perseguían y deprimirse, también se preguntaba qué pensarían sus amigos y donde estaba Rukia, a la vez que se preocupaba por su familia y Kon.

-Vaya, al fin te encuentro, menos mal que esos locos duermen o de lo contrario esto sería peor que regresar- Ichigo saludó a Renji desanimadamente, aparentemente no podía esconder su estado de ánimo y prefería estar sólo -Oi Ichigo, no te preocupes, todo se solucionará y podrás volver de nuevo a casa, ¡Toma!- Arrojándole un pequeño tetrapack de leche con chocolate.

-¿Eh?- El menor se le quedó viendo interrogante.

-Vamos tienes que alimentarte bien, no quiero ver la cara de tus hermanas si ven que no te cuido y alimento bien, no creas que pase por desapercibido que no probaste alimento cuando cenamos, aunque esa niña parecía que nunca había visto la comida-

-Pero… ¿Es el único alimento dulce lo sabías? Y lo digo literalmente, Nel se tomó los otros-

-¿Qué dices? No es como si en el Rukongai hubiera podido elegir que comer o no y a ti te hace falta, adelante, antes de que me arrepienta- Renji intentaba que Ichigo sonriera.

-Ah- Intentó sonar más animado y cambiar el tema tal vez funcionaría, sino se excusaría con ir a dormir -Oi Renji ¿Y cómo fue que llegamos con Urahara-san? Sólo recuerdo que Inoue te había salvado y perdí el conocimiento-

Renji trató de ignorar como había visto a Ichigo y como había despedazado a su Hollow para salir desde dentro -Fue gracias a Yoruichi-san usó una técnica prohibida: Forma de Onmitsu, 1ª de Shihou: Colibrí. Es tan rápido que ni siquiera deja un rastro de reiatsu y parece una teletransportación, debido a esto es muy peligroso usarlo ya que se podría perder la vida en el proceso. De hecho es la única de esta serie de técnicas que mi capitán no domina- Dijo solemnemente.

-Ex capitán querrás decir- Ichigo lo corrigió.

-Ha. Tienes razón- Renji intentó sonreír sin lograrlo.

-Lo siento- Se apresuró a decir dándose cuenta de su error -No era mi intención…-

-Está bien Ichigo- / Interrumpiéndolo -No tienes porque disculparte, después de todo ha sido una semana llena de cambios para todos ¿No?- Sonriéndole. A lo que Ichigo entristeció más, Renji lo notó de inmediato y creyó que había dicho algo malo -Oi Ichigo, yo…-

-Renji- Deteniéndolo -¿Por qué estás aquí conmigo?-

-¿Ah?- Renji tenía la misma expresión que cuando había pensado que Ichigo quería que se quitara la ropa en su escuela.

-¿Por qué estás aquí protegiéndome y no con los otros shinigamis, por qué no estás con Rukia?-

-¿De qué hablas? Sabes que somos amigos además estarías perdido sin la ayuda de un teniente como yo, además Rukia también nos está ayudando sólo que desde el otro lado-

-Pensé que así era, lo siento creo que yo sólo necesito descansar-

-TSK. ¿Cuándo dejare de ser un maldito cobarde? Es más cómodo mentirme que aceptar mis propios sentimientos. Pero Ichigo necesita un soporte fuerte ahora y no algo nuevo y que podría ser frágil para él, demonios ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Ni siquiera sé si me corresponde, ni siquiera sé si les gustan los chicos- Renji pensaba mientras veía a Ichigo alejarse con una tímida despedida -Que… descanses-

Había pasado un día ya desde su llegada a "Las Noches" y las cosas no parecían mejorar, se notaba a Ichigo sumirse más en una silenciosa depresión y continuaba haciendo esfuerzos por sobreponerse y aparentar estar bien, incluso Dondochakka y Pesche cuestionaban a Renji sobre lo que había pasado y le habían prometido que tratarían de animarlo. Por otro lado Renji rabiaba por sentirse tan inútil, había salido del palacio excusándose de que iría a entrenar un poco a solas, lo que pareció entristecer más a Ichigo, Renji tenía que sacar de algún modo su frustración y aparentemente matar Gilians no parecía funcionar del todo, se comportaba como un berseck y peleaba abiertamente de modo que se había hecho varias heridas, maldiciendo en medio de sus pensamientos no notó que alguien lo observaba pero de reojo pudo ver una figura, su reiatsu hacía ondular el haori blanco del capitán que tenía frente a él, tal vez hubiese preferido enfrentarse a Kempachi en ese momento y no tener que explicarse con su capitán sobre todo lo que había hecho -¡¿Capitán?-

-Renji creí haberte ordenado que regresarás después de terminar con tus planes, ¿No era ocultar a Kurosaki Ichigo todo?-

-¿Cómo…?-

-¡No importa!- El capitán lo interrumpió -Parece ser que te he sobrevalorado, no sólo has desobedecido las reglas del Seretei y te has enfrentado a tus compañeros como a capitanes por igual, sino que has abandonado por completo al Gotei 13 y engañado a tus propios amigos.

-¿Qué es lo que está diciendo? Yo nunca engañe a nadie, son ustedes los que se han vuelto contra quienes les ayudaron en el pasado- Renji se enfurecía más ante la calma e indiferencia de su capitán.

-Ya veo. Así que incluso te engañas a ti mismo. Es una pena, Renji las reglas se hicieron para que personas como tú las siguieran y no tuvieran problemas cuando les aparecieran situaciones como esta. ¿Y aún pretendes superarme? Una bestia, ignorante de la verdad y que actúa sin siquiera pensarlo nunca podrá superar mi fuerza. ¿Cuáles son tus motivaciones? ¿Conservas rencor por tu infancia? Ó ¿Es qué nunca podrás comprender el elevado ideal de justicia? Si sólo puedes entender las cosas por la fuerza entonces así será. _**Bankai**_- Byakuya libero su zampakutô como normalmente lo hace surgiendo innumerables catanas del suelo rodeando a Renji -**Dispérsate**_** Senbonzakura Kageyoshi**_- Las incontables cuchillas rodearon a Renji atrapándolo.

-¡_**BANKAI**_!- Renji alcanzó a protegerse cubriéndose con su bankai, Byakuya se sorprendió al ver que no sólo se trataba de Zabimaru protegiendo a Renji, sino que se había formado una esfera de kidou, mientras su bankai se arremolinaba a gran velocidad alrededor de Renji -He incrementado mi nivel desde la última vez que peleamos, esta vez… ¡Te venceré, Kuchiki Byakuya!-

-Así que te ayudas de tu zampakutô para usar kidou, de esa forma sólo tienes que depositar tu reiatsu en ella, siendo capaz de altos niveles de modo de atadura. Pero aún estás lejos de vencerme. _Escena Central_- Un torbellino se formó alrededor de Renji arremetiendo sin piedad hasta que finalmente su barrera cedió y después de que Byakuya llamara de nuevo su bankai, finalmente Renji cayó pesadamente tras haber perdido su bankai con su zampakutô en su mano. Byakuya se acerco lentamente al cuerpo de Renji -¿Qué significó para ti Kurosaki Ichigo para que eligieras este camino? Ó todo esto ¿Sólo es parte de tu naturaleza imprudente e instinto animal?, no se equivocaron al colocarte en el onceavo escuadrón, tal vez debiste quedarte ahí -Byakuya empuño su zampakutô con fuerza para darle el golpe de gracia a Renji -¡Imposible!- Renji se incorporó sorpresivamente asestando un golpe en el pecho del capitán -Tú… permitiste todo este daño y arriesgaste tu vida, sólo para dar un golpe…-

-¡Te dije que esta vez te vencería! Y no pienso morir, aún tengo que proteger a Ichigo- Renji se incorporó.

-¿Que no piensas arriesgar tu vida?- Byakuya se liberó y preparó para otro ataque -Eres arrogante Renji, ya lo has hecho, en ese estado ¿Te crees capaz de liberar nuevamente tu bankai? De otra forma morirás en vano. El Gotei 13 está dispuesto a perdonar todas tus faltas si traes con vida a Kurosaki al Seretei y lo entregas al departamento de investigación-

-¡Antes muerto que traicionar a Ichigo!- Renji le gritó.

-Así será entonces, _Escena Final: Espada Blanca Imperial_- Byakuya mostró su técnica definitiva y se lanzó contra él, era la primera vez que Renji la veía pero Ichigo ya le había contado de dicha técnica así que recolectó todo su valor y energía.

-¡Ban… Kai!- Siéndole difícil respirar. Hihiō Zabimaru se lanzó con toda su fuerza contra el capitán lográndole clavar sus colmillos en su hombro y costado, pero Byakuya se sobrepuso cortando transversalmente el bankai de Renji hasta llegar a él, herirlo en el hombro y clavando su espada, con lo que finalmente Renji cayó por la fuerza del impacto.

-Si continuas peleando en ese estado morirás irremediablemente por tus heridas, pero, si te levantas te mataré yo mismo. Te lo preguntaré de nuevo ¿Seguirás diciendo que quieres salvar a Ichigo?-

-Así que aún después de todo el entrenamiento y todas las peleas aún está tan lejos, no podré volver a usar bankai… y mi reiatsu está por llegar al límite ¿Acaso nunca lo podre derrotar?- Renji pensaba, pero en ese momento una imagen de sus recuerdos lo impactó, cuando se había dado por vencido mientras enfrentó a su capitán la primera vez, fue Ichigo quien lo había "levantado", así esta vez como aquella no sólo luchaba por superar al hombre que había puesto como su meta sino por proteger a sus seres queridos -Por supuesto- Byakuya permaneció callado -Hice una promesa, lo salvaré- Renji se incorporó.

Mientras Byakuya lo observaba expectante -¿Con quién?-

-Con nadie…- Renji pensaba en usar las mismas líneas.

-Ahora comprendo- Byakuya lo interrumpió -Kurosaki Ichigo me hizo ver que es más importante proteger a las personas que amamos que seguir las leyes que dicta la justicia, de otra forma no estaremos siguiendo su verdadero camino y nos perderíamos en el caos... El Gotei 13 ha aceptado escuchar la propuesta de Urahara Kisuke, Renji protege a Ichigo hasta entonces, esas serán tus nuevas órdenes.

El capitán le entregó una medicina a Renji y se retiró sin decir más. Renji aún desconcertado se tumbó y espero un rato a recuperarse, seguro que Ichigo había sentido su reiatsu pero no podía entender porque en ningún momento pudo sentir el reiatsu de su capitán, y como no había variado mucho por la forma en que había estado luchando antes con los hollows, aunado al pésimo sentido para detectar los reiatsus de Ichigo, lo más probable es que ni preocupado estuviera. Finalmente tomó la medicina y decidió regresar, parecía ser que su suerte por fin comenzaba a cambiar. Y se preguntaba por qué demonios al Gotei 13 le encantaba complicar todo.


	15. Shinigami Golden Cup 7

Continuaba la intensa pelea entre Byakuya y Renji, Byakuya se disponía a liberar su Bankai mientras pensaba -Deja vú, parece que esto ya había pasado- dejando caer su espada en la arena de hueco mundo, con el sorprendente resultado que ésta sólo se hundió unos centímetros en la arena y no paso nada, el sonido del viento del hueco mundo recalcaba más el silencio de ambos, finalmente Renji decidió romper el hielo sonriendo tímidamente -Olvido decir bankai capitán, ya sabe que si no lo decimos no pasa nada, jeje- para obtener la respuesta de un enfadado Byakuya -_**Forma de destrucción No. 99: Canción de los dioses**_- Renji apenas sobrevivió -Lo siento-


	16. ¡Aulla Zabimaru!

Sin embargo el optimismo de Renji era meramente ilusorio, al mismo tiempo que había estado entrenando y peleando con su capitán una sombra amenazaba a Ichigo. El capitán Kurotsuchi había llegado junto con Nemu y Rukia al hueco mundo, habían estado usando sus nuevos dispositivos para ocultar el reiatsu, incluso prestó uno a Byakuya quien rápido había deducido el paradero de Renji e Ichigo y cómo es que habían escapado. Rukia estaba intranquila, ignoraba porque estaban ahí, si bien era cierto que aún se mantenía en píe la orden de traer a Renji e Ichigo al Gotei 13 lo más sanos posibles, también era cierto que Urahara había propuesto una alternativa a la solución del problema, esto hizo enfadar a Mayuri a sobre medida, pues se sentía humillado y traicionado como si el Gotei 13 no confiara en su investigación pero más allá de lo que expresaba también sabía de que corría la posibilidad de perder un valioso espécimen.

-¿Nemu ya los localizaste?-

-Sí Mayuri-sama están separados, el capitán Kuchiki se dirige hacia la ubicación del ex teniente Abarai y la posición del otro sujeto es a un par de kilómetros de aquí-

-Sin duda se encuentra en la edificación- Mirando hacia "Las noches" -Démonos prisa y dejémosle la captura del otro al capitán Kuchiki-

-Pero capitán Kurotsuchi- Rukia también los acompañada preocupada por sus amigos.$

-¿Qué pasa?- Mayuri contestó cansado de responder como si Rukia lo hubiese hartado de preguntas.

-¿No deberíamos esperar a que el Gotei 13 termine de discernir sobre la opción que propone Urahara-san? Después de…-

-Intolerante- interrumpió un enojado Mayuri -¿Crees que puedes cuestionarme? ¿Crees que ese Urahara es mejor que yo?-

-No, en ningún momento yo quise decir eso…- Rukia no quería hacer enfadar al capitán porque Renji e Ichigo podrían pagar las consecuencias.

-Hmp. Como sea, formas parte importante de la siguiente misión, por eso has venido con nosotros, para evitar se lastime al Shinigami substituto tú te encargaras de convencerlo a venir, no importa lo que le digas con que asegures su cooperación- Rukia se limitó a asentar con la cabeza -Adelante entonces-

Rukia había llegado hasta donde Ichigo, que se encontraba caminando fuera del palacio, mientras que los otros se habían ocultado a una distancia prudente, Ichigo se alegró y sorprendió al verla parada frente a él, pero luego con un poco más de cautela preguntó -¡Rukia! ¿Qué haces aquí? Renji me dijo que nos ayudabas desde el otro lado-

-¿Eso te dijo?- La conciencia de Rukia comenzaba a dudar -Ya veo, de cualquier forma Ichigo estoy aquí porque tengo buenas noticias-

-¿Es eso cierto? ¿De qué se trata?-

-El Gotei 13 ha aceptado escuchar la propuesta de Urahara, dime ¿Tú sabes qué es lo que pretende?-

-Bueno él está trabajando un dispositivo para anular mis poderes o al menos eso fue lo que entendí-

-Ya veo ¿Y por qué eligieron este lugar?-

-Bueno encontramos a Nel y sus hermanos y nos están dando su ayuda-

-¡Oh! Te refieres a la pequeña arrancar ¿Verdad?-

-Así es, nos han ofrecido un refugio salvo, parece ser que los demás hollows no se acercan a esta zona-

-¿Y Renji?- Los ojos de Rukia reflejaban preocupación que fue fácilmente leída por Ichigo.

-No te preocupes él está bien, ahora mismo salió a entrenar me parece que toda la situación lo ha estresado bastante más de lo que puede tolerar, en verdad les estoy muy agradecido a ambos-

-Sin embargo reflejas culpa en tu cara Ichigo, tienes que entender que no es tu culpa Ichigo y no tienes porque sentirte responsable…- El argumento de Rukia fue interrumpido cuando alcanzo a detener tres dardos que iban directo al cuello de Ichigo.

-¿Qué esto?- Ichigo retrocedió -¿Qué es lo que pasa, Rukia? -

-Vaya, vaya, parece que tú también te revelaras igual que el otro teniente- Mayuri apareció de uno de los muros del castillo usando su habilidad camaleónica -Ó ¿Es qué no pudiste entender que tu parte sólo era como carnada?-

-Capitán Kurotsuchi se no está estrictamente prohibido lastimar a Ichigo si no nos ataca primero-

-Tsk. Sólo eran sedantes, especiales para alguien de su nivel, esperaba ponerlos a prueba con él, pero bueno supongo que ya no importa, ahora será mejor que te apartes ya que arruinaste el plan A habrá que proseguir con el B-

-Pero capitán…- Rukia estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su puesto con tal de hacer entender a Kurotsuchi.

-Nemu- sin embargo Mayuri no estaba dispuesto siquiera a escucharla.

-Enseguida Mayuri-sama- Nemu sorprendió a Rukia con su velocidad, colocándose detrás de ella y jalándola lejos de Ichigo, sin embargo Rukia se logró zafar pero no lo hizo a tiempo pues Nemu había activado otro extraño dispositivo que las había transportado a ambas a otro lugar.

-¿Dónde nos encontramos?- después de zafarse Rukia se dio cuenta que no estaban más en el hueco mundo.

-Hemos salido del hueco mundo y nos encontramos en otra dimensión-

-¿Qué, cómo es eso posible?-

-Mayuri-sama ha adaptado y mejorado muchos de los artefactos que encontró en el laboratorio de la octava espada, ahora mismo usé uno basado en la caja negación- mostrando a Rukia una especie de cronometro -el cual nos mantendrá aquí por un tiempo predeterminado o hasta que lo accione para salir-

-Ya veo entonces la única forma de salir será arrebatándote ese reloj- Rukia usó shumpo y creyó poder quitárselo a Nemu pero ella fue más rápida.

-Lo siento pero debo de seguir las indicaciones de Mayuri-sama y evitar lo más posible que ambas salgamos lastimadas-

-Comprendo, yo tampoco puedo permitir que Ichigo salga lastimado- Rukia clavo su zampakutô en el suelo -_**Forma de atadura No. 33 Cadenas de la persecución**_- tres cadenas doradas salieron del suelo intentando capturar a Nemu pero ésta saltó esperándolas más las cadenas la siguieron, a lo que Nemu si se sorprendió tras usar varios pasos shumpo las cadenas persistían siguiéndola, así que se detuvo y uso su propio kidou para destruirlas, pero dos cadenas más salieron de la tierra atándola de sus pies, Rukia continuó con el encantamiento para la forma de atadura No. 61.

-Usaré entonces el más rápido modo para evitar la batalla, mis más sinceras disculpas. _Vuela en las penumbras__**Kuroi Chou**_**1**- Nemu mostró y liberó su zampakutô, que lucía como una alabarda de dos metros de longitud, la cuchilla transversal parecía las alas unidas de una mariposa, completamente negra. Rápidamente rompió sus ataduras y se lanzó tras Rukia atacando a estacazos, Rukia logró evadir la mayoría de los ataques pero finalmente uno la cortó superficialmente en el hombro, Nemu descansó su arma en el suelo sujetándola, dándole espacio a Rukia, quien golpeó el suelo con su zampakuto -Parece que se ha terminado-

-¿Qué dices? Apenas estamos comenzando, será mejor que no me subestimes- Rukia guardaba su distancia, sabía que algo no andaba bien.

-No es eso, sino la habilidad especial de mi shikai, desprende una droga que al entrar en el organismo del enemigo le hace crear alucinaciones, Mayuri-sama dice que si alcanzo el bankai probablemente no tendría que herir al enemigo para lograr este efecto. Sólo ha sido una pequeña herida debería ser suficiente para una crisis nerviosa pero tu vida no corre peligro, de herirte en repetidas ocasiones podrías perder la razón-

-Nunca, nunca me rendiré, _**Sode no Shirayuki**_ _baila_- Rukia libero su zampakutô y se lanzó contra Nemu logró herirla en tres ocasiones, pero aún reservándose, pero Nemu le asestó otro golpe esta vez rosando su torso, se separaron por un instante. Rukia vio unos ojos enormes detrás de Nemu -¡Cuidado, Hollow!- De pronto sintió algo a sus espaldas y vio los cuerpos inertes de Renji e Ichigo, se arrojó a ellos llorando pero estos comenzaron a arder en llamas amarillas y naranjas, volteó hacia Nemu pero ya no estaba. Entonces recordó el efecto de la droga. -Mentira, todo esto es mentira, Ichigo… Renji, él me prometió que lo salvaría y que nos volveríamos a ver, esto es sólo una pesadilla, debo confiar en ellos- cuando terminó con sus pensamientos, Rukia abrió los ojos, Nemu la apuntaba expectante -Así que es esto a lo que te referías-

-Mayuri-sama ha estimado que para dejar fuera de combate a un teniente promedio hacen falta tres golpes, pero podemos detenernos ahora-

-_**Forma de atadura No. 14: Siete…**_- Pero Rukia fue cortada antes por Nemu.

Esta vez despertó en los cuarteles de su división Kaien Shiba la había despertado -Durmiendo en horas de trabajo, eres de lo peor Kuchiki- -Kaien-dono, yo estoy terriblemente apenada no supe cuando…- entonces Rukia se quedo paralizada, pero un movimiento de su superior la hizo reaccionar -¿De qué hablas Rukia? Sólo estoy bromeando- besándola, Rukia confundida lo abrazó mientras sus ojos se humedecían -Kaien- pero el shinigami comenzó a temblar y finalmente explotar -¿A quién llamas Kaien? Kuchiki Rukia ¿Al hombre que amabas y asesinaste ó a su mera sombra?- La novena espada se burlaba frente a Rukia, quien a pesar de llorar profundamente no tardó en tomar acción -_Tú que te sientas sobre un templo de huesos, tu espada trae la noche y derrama sangre sobre los campos áridos. __**Forma de destrucción No. 89: Lobo negro de la luna roja**_- Un extraño símbolo se formo debajo de la espada mientras Rukia recitaba, para iluminarse por completo de un color carmesí, explotando creando una nube de reiatsu en forma de hongo y después expandirse violentamente. Rukia había logrado romper nuevamente la alucinación pero permaneció de rodillas, hasta ubicar a Nemu a lo lejos quien ya había replegado su zampakutô y esperaba pacientemente, Rukia se incorporó y comenzó un nuevo ataque -Segunda danza: Onda blanca- Nemu a pesar de haber visto que Rukia se reincorporaba tal fue su sorpresa que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, quedando congelada del tórax hacía abajo junto con la mano que sostenía su zampakutô.

-De verdad lo siento, todas las ilusiones que has visto son producto de tus más temibles y profundos miedos, es por eso que no me gusta usar mi zampakutô- Poco después perdió el sentido.

Rukia no pudo evitar derribarse y llorar, sabía que tenía que ayudar a Ichigo pero necesitaba unos minutos para recuperarse.

Frente a sus ojos, ambas shinigamis habían desaparecido, y recordando las escalofriantes historias de Ishida sobre Kurotsuchi, Ichigo se enfrentó inmediatamente al capitán -¡Maldito! ¿Qué les has hecho?-

-No hace falta ser tan ruidoso- con su tono más severo para después cambiarlo al más relajado -No te preocupes sólo se transportaron a otra dimensión, a una vacía, estarán completamente a salvo, no como otras personas-

-¿Me estás amenazando?- Ichigo empuño su zampakutô.

-No, no, me refiero a los que tienes a tu alrededor. Dime te dijeron lo que te pasaba ¿Te dijeron toda la verdad ó sólo lo conveniente para no lastimarte?-

-Cállate sé perfectamente lo que pasa y no necesitó de tu ayuda-

-Ya veo, entonces seguramente ya debes de saber lo que paso a ese pobre plus que sellaste ¿Cierto?- El tono de Mayuri había continuado burlón y ácido de forma que perturbaba a Ichigo.

-¿De qué hablas?- Ichigo dudó, no recordando claramente.

-¡Oh!- El tono de Mayuri se volvió de sombrío asombro -Entonces no sabías- Se acerco con un folder en la mano, Ichigo se lo arrebato con cautela, y quedó impactado con lo que vio dentro.

-Imposible…- entonces lo recordó el niño que había ayudado hace tanto tiempo.

-Ánimo, ánimo, supongo que también ignoras que los poderes que han desarrollado tus amigos ha sido por tu culpa, en especial Inoue y Sado, ¿Me equivoco?- Mayuri confirmaba los nombres.

-Inoue y Chad…- Ichigo cayó de rodillas, mientras Kurotsuchi caminaba rodeando a Ichigo hasta ponerse a sus espaldas.

-Así es, así es, si quieres también podemos determinar el nivel de infección de tu familia, tal vez todavía tengan oportunidad-

-Inoue y Chad, y este pobre niño, por eso los demás han podido ver e interactuar con hollows y shinigamis, Yuzu, Karin, papá, todos ellos… por mi culpa… soy un monstruo- pensaba y dos lagrimas escurrieron por la mejilla de Ichigo, se derrumbó por completo.

-Pero no te preocupes, todo tiene solución- Mayuri liberó silenciosamente su zampakutô para paralizar al shinigami, se acercó lentamente hasta llegar a Ichigo y arremetió contra él.

La sangre del golpe se había regado por todo el suelo y manchado a Ichigo, pero Mayuri había fallado, retiró su zampakutô dolorosamente del hombro izquierdo de Renji, quien había protegido y cubierto a Ichigo.

-¡Renji!- Ichigo que estaba anonadado en sus pensamientos se sorprendió con el pelirrojo y la escena de sangre.

-Tsk. Parece que ser que si quieres hacer algo bien tienes que hacerlo tú mismo, ya me extrañaba que el capitán Kuchiki abandonara el hueco mundo dejándote sólo herido- el capitán retrocedía fastidiado.

-¿Renji, qué ha pasado, has peleado con Byakuya, te encuentras bien?- Ichigo estaba preocupado, Renji parecía herido anteriormente.

-Oi Ichigo, no te preocupes todo está bien ahora. Tsk- Renji intentó sonreírle, mientras pensaba -Sabía que este Kurotsuchi estaba loco, aún cuando el Gotei 13 ha decidido escuchar a Urahara-san, aún sigue cazando a Ichigo- y luego se dirigió de nuevo al joven -Tal vez necesite que me cubras, no será una pelea fácil…-

-¡Detente!- Le grito a Renji, quien notó que había lágrimas en su rostro.

-I… Ichigo- Con una expresión interrogante.

-Detente por favor, no pelees más, no te pongas más en peligro, Renji- Renji seguía interrogante y preocupado -Cuida de Rukia, después de todo él tiene razón ¿Has visto esto?- Ichigo le mostró los documentos que Mayuri le había dado -Después de todo soy un monstruo, yo me quedaré aquí en el hueco mundo así que también…- Ichigo usaba su típico tono depresivo, cuando fue interrumpido por un puñetazo de Renji, lo que lo hizo volver a su estado normal -¡Idiota! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

-El idiota ere tú, actuando como un héroe trágico y con toda esa actitud mártir y suicida, acaso no te das cuenta que sólo preocupas a los que te amamos, ¿Qué crees que pensarían tus hermanas o tu padre si te escucharan hablar así? ¿Qué crees que pensaría Rukia y tus amigos? ¿Cómo crees que me siento al escucharte hablar así?-

-Renji…- Usando un tono más indefenso y vulnerable, que Renji sólo había escuchado aquella vez que lo protegió de Hitsugaya cuando todos se habían olvidado de él y de Rukia. Ichigo pensaba intentando calmarse -Sus ojos se han puesto llorosos, espera un segundo, ¿Renji ha dicho que me ama?- Recuperando más su tono habitual y preocupado a la vez por Renji -En ese caso esta es mi pelea, no tienes porque arriesgarte-

-Ichigo idiota, ¿De verdad no lo has entendido? Te protegeré con mi vida porque te amo Ichigo-

-Renji…- Súbitamente una barrera espiritual se levantó separándolos y encerrando a Ichigo, quién impactado aún no alcanzó a escapar, golpeaba las paredes de la barrera y gritaba a Renji pero era inaudible desde el exterior.

-No sé qué hayan estado murmurando pero parece ser que lo distrajiste lo suficiente, ¿Quién lo iba a pensar al final resultaste la mejor carnada?- Mayuri estaba satisfecho de al fin haber logrado capturar al shinigami substituto.

-Maldito, ¿Qué es esto? No llevaste a cabo ningún encantamiento ni siquiera concentraste tu reiatsu, libera a Ichigo-

-Increíble ¿No es así? se trata del contenedor Hiru, puede guardar formas de atadura o destrucción y ser usado versátilmente en batalla. Bueno ahora supongo que me regresó, no tengo interés en perder el tiempo aquí contigo- Mayuri continuó hacia donde estaba Ichigo sacando otro extraño aparato de su haori.

-No te muevas- Renji apuntó a la garganta del capitán con su zampakutô.

-Tsk. ¿Qué es lo que crees que vas a lograr? ¿Acaso crees que puedes vencerme y en ese estado? Soy un hombre muy ocupado y ya te he dicho que no tengo tiempo que perder contigo- Mayuri le repitió en su tono más cansado.

-No te permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima a Ichigo. Bankai- El bankai de Renji apareció amenazante ante un aburrido e indiferente Mayuri, quien tomó otro dispositivo debajo de su haori y lo accionó, haciendo estallar en bankai de Renji. Con un expresión de incredulidad, sorpresa y cierto terror, volvió a ver al capitán -¿Qué… demonios?-

-Aparentemente no me dejarás pasar sino es por tu cadáver, lo que acabas de ver fue el invento de aquel espada con unas cuantas mejoras pero debo decirte que no tendré tiempo para probar todos mis nuevos artefactos contigo. _**Bankai **__rasga__** Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō**_-

El grotesco bankai de Mayuri apareció frente a Renji liberando una inmensa nube de gas tóxico, Renji uso shumpo para subir a un lugar donde no lo alcanzara el venenos del monstruo, ya había visto antes el bankai de Mayuri en acción, pero nunca se imaginó como contrarrestarlo sin su propio bankai, Mayuri apareció detrás de él atacándolo por la espalda pero Renji fácilmente bloqueó su ataque y contraatacó liberando su shikai, Mayuri retrocedió refugiándose en la nube de gas y en su lugar su bankai incorporándose atacó a Renji tratando de alcanzarlo con sus cortas manos y boca, así como arrojando más gas venenoso, Renji se concentraba en evadir los ataques de Ashisogi mientras pero a la vez ya lo había atacado varias veces a distancia con Zabimaru logrando varios rasguños en la cabeza de Ashisogi. Ichigo estaba a salvo del veneno y había perdido la visibilidad por tanto gas, sin embargo podía sentir a Renji y se preguntaba porque no liberaba su bankai.

Ashisogi permanecía imponentemente incorporado, entonces varias cuchillas salieron de su pecho pero a sorpresa de Renji las arrojó contra él, pero no tuvo mayor problema evadiéndolas y rechazándolas. Sin embargo entre la lluvia de espadas, Ashisogi se había lanzado contra él dejándose caer pesadamente, Renji alcanzó a sostener su enorme boca que pretendía devorarlo y pudo zafarse a tiempo antes de que arrojara más veneno. Sin embargo Ashisogi lo golpe aplastantemente con una de sus manos arrojándolo a una distancia considerable.

-Tsk, está saliendo fuera del rango de alcance- Mayuri se adelanto hasta a una prudente distancia de Renji -Tu velocidad y reiatsu están disminuyendo críticamente es el resultado de enfrentar a tantos shinigamis poderosos sin darte tiempo de recuperarte por completo, bueno me parece que es hora de terminar esto-

-Cállate… Nunca cedería ante alguien maligno como tú- y pensaba -Ahora se como atacar a ese monstruo, creo poder hacerlo-

-¿Maligno?- Preguntó burlonamente -No hay cabida para términos como maldad y bondad en la ciencia, enriquece tu vocabulario. Pero tú nunca podrías comprender nada de esto no es así… Termina con él Ashisogi Jizō- El bankai de Mayuri salió del suelo debajo de Renji cual gusano se asoma en la arena, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡Maldición!- Renji se encontraba en las fauces de la enorme bestia que arrojaba grandes cantidades de gas venenoso, aparentemente ya no tenía salvación esta vez. Ichigo, a causa de que el gas se había disipado, pudo ver como Renji era engullido vivo, lo que lo hizo enfurecer liberando su bankai y usando su máscara de Vizard logró romper la barrera que lo retenía, llegando hasta Mayuri en un segundo amenazándolo con Tenza Zangetsu -¡_Aúlla __**Zabimaru**_!- Se pudo escuchar a Renji gritar desde la boca del monstruo que lo había tragado, Zabimaru salió con impresionante presión por el reiatsu de Renji trepanando la cabeza de Ashisogi, para después partirla por completo, desplomándose inerte mientras Renji descendía lentamente.

-Ríndete Kurotsuchi-

-Crees que me han vencido, crees que un necio como él tiene el poder para derrotarme- y comenzó a reír -hagamos un trato Kurosaki Ichigo: tu cooperación por su vida- Mayuri les mostró entonces una funda con varias pociones -Aunque supongo que podrían matarme e intentar probar cada poción una por una, hasta descubrir el antídoto, de cualquier forma ya estamos aquí y lo que hare ahora será…- Mayuri continuaba burlona y triunfante cuando fue interrumpido por alguien más.

-Lo que hará enseguida es desistir en la pelea Capitán Kurotsuchi- La capitana Unohana y el capitán Hitsugaya aparecieron en escena con sus tenientes.

-Capitán Kurotsuchi hizo bien en derrotar al rebelde Abarai ahora podemos llevarlos a ambos al Seretei- Hitsugaya continuaba.

-Hmp como ustedes quieran, los estaré esperando en mi laboratorio- Mayuri les dio la espalda mientras enfundaba su reincorporada zampakutô.

-Acerca de esa orden, el Comandante General ha dispuesto nuevas órdenes, hasta no escuchar la propuesta de Urahara-san no se decidirá ninguna acción sobre Ichigo y se le tratará como invitado en el Seretei- Unohana le informó.

-Tsk- Mayuri no dijo más y retiró.

-Bien Kurusaki será mejor que vengan con nosotros- Hitsugaya se acercó para ayudar a Renji.

-¡¿Toshiro?- Ichigo se puso en guardia expectante, protegiendo a Renji instintivamente.

-Es capitán Hitsugaya- Con enfado.

-Será mejor que cooperes Kurosaki Ichigo, ahora mismo Abarai-san ha sido intoxicado por el veneno de Ashisogi Jizō si no recibe el antídoto pronto indudablemente morirá, así que por favor te pido por favor guardes tu arma- Unohana dijo con su amable tono.

-Ichigo- Matsumoto pidió tratando de hacer confiar al joven.

En ese momento Rukia apareció junto con Nemu a quien ayudaba a sostenerse en pie, Ichigo no tuvo más remedio que acceder y juntos partieron al Seretei.

1 Mariposa Negra


	17. Shinigami Golden Cup 8

Ichigo está a punto de abandonar el Hueco Mundo cuando un arrancar lo detiene, Grimjow se encara furioso ante él -¿Qué pasa Ichigo, es qué estás huyendo?- Ichigo mira sorprendido a su rival -¡Cierto! Los siento Grimjow me olvide por completo de ti- Grimjow se va hacia atrás -Pero ya que estás aquí porque no aprovechas para divertirte con Nel- a lo que el arrancar se burla -Ja, aunque sea una espada no está a mi altura- Nel aparece trepada en sus hombros -¡Ale caballito!- Ichigo se ríe -No me refería a pelear- A lo que Grimjow trata de librarse, pero Nel es más rápida sólo burlándose del espada -Entonces jugaremos Corre que te alcanzo eterno- y Grimjow realmente se enfada.

En la escena aparece Renji abrazando a Ichigo por la espalda (aunque él forcejee) y se dirige al arrancar -Deberías rendirte de una vez, admito que te esforzaste pero Ichi ahora es sólo mío- Grimjow realmente sin comprender de lo que está hablando se queda con una expresión confusa, la cual desaparece y cambia por una de enojo y asco al ver que Renji besa a Ichigo en la mejilla mientras lo abraza posesivamente y mira al espada retadoramente, finalmente el arrancar estalla en ira gritándole a ambos -¡Idiotas no me refería a eso!-


	18. Mi corazón late por ti

Renji entreabrió los ojos y le pareció reconocer el lugar, pero con el reiatsu que sentía a su lado era improbable. -Vaya por fin despiertas- Ichigo lo observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero inmediatamente Renji se alarmó -Ichigo, qué ha… tenemos que salir de…- a lo que Ichigo lo silenció poniendo suavemente su índice en la boca de Renji -¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan ruidoso? No te preocupes ya todo está bien, aceptaron la propuesta de Urahara y han decidido perdonarte, así que estaré aquí por unos días hasta que Urahara termine, así que pensé si tal vez pudiera quedarme contigo- Renji estaba impactado, no esperaba un cambio tan radical de la nada -Pero…- Ichigo lo interrumpió -No puedes alegar idiota, después de todas las veces que te has quedado en la mía, además que no pienso quedarme en la "residencia Kuchiki"- Renji irritado pero más relajado y feliz esta vez replico -Tonto no iba a decir nada de eso, es sólo que me sorprende que todo haya salido tan bien-, fue cuando Ichigo puso una expresión seria y supo que algo no estaba bien -Bueno de hecho no todo, ya no eres más teniente, ahora serás encargado a Karakura- Ichigo se apresuró a decir la última frase como si eso pudiese amortiguar los sentimientos de Renji -¡¿EH?-

Casi anochecía la casa de Renji era pequeña y limpia, bastante ordenada al parecer por la influencia de los últimos años con Byakuya, Ichigo había preparado una sopa a Renji mientras éste descansaba en su cama -Unohana-san dijo que estarías mejor en un par de días, pero por ahora tendrías que guardar cama- Renji tomó la sopa de Ichigo pero la vio con desconfianza -Maldito Kurotsuchi es increíble que se la hayan pasado como si nada, al menos Rukia también está bien y limpia- Ichigo asentó y al notar que no probaba su comida replicó indignado -¿Qué pasa? No es la primera vez que lo hago, sé cuidar de enfermos lo puedes deducir- Renji rió y apenado tomó un sorbo de la sopa -Oi está verdaderamente bueno Ichi, es sólo el aspecto entonces (Maldición lo llamé Ichi)- Sin embargo los temores de Renji parecían infundamentados pues Ichigo seguía recargado contra la pared y sonreía, de hecho con una sonrisa que nunca había visto, no era como cuando se burlaba de alguien, o se reía de alguna broma, ni la que le daba el furor de la batalla, era diferente despojada de cualquier rasgo de crueldad, cinismo, ni parecía forzada ó nerviosa, las facciones que mantenían su expresión siempre rígida no estaban tampoco, era una sonrisa inocente, real, feliz. Ichigo cerró los ojos y le regalo una sonrisa sólo para él -Me alegro que te gusté, es lo menos que puedo hacer- Renji puso una expresión interrogante a lo que Ichigo respondió -Por salvarme tonto, gracias Renji- Ichigo se acercó y lo beso en la frente -Yo también te amo Renji- Renji sintió que las drogas comenzaban a hacer efecto o tal vez sólo estaba enamorado pues podía ver en Ichigo en mismo rubor en las mejillas -Ichi-

Esa noche habían dormido juntos, Renji aún no podía creer cuando amaneció abrazado con Ichigo, seguro debía estar soñando o tal vez murió en combate y esto era lo que los humanos llamaban campos elíseos, no estaba ni siquiera molesto por su democión, incluso si se lo hubieran elegido como trato por qué Ichigo le correspondiera no lo hubiera dudado, aunque aún le parecía algo sospechoso su designación tal vez Ichigo hubiese tenido algo que ver con ello o tal vez hasta su capitán. Se recostó otra vez y abrazo a Ichigo más fuerte acercándolo quien aun dormido parecía reconocerlo y se acurruco en Renji, todo lo que les esperaba un mes juntos o con suerte más, ahora no le parecía desquiciada la idea de Urahara-san tardando años en crear la dicha máquina. Lo harían oficial y saldría de la mano con él, también compraría unos lentes iguales a los suyos para Ichigo, también recordó que debía pedir disculpas a todos sus amigos pero con Ichigo de la mano creía que le ayudaría mucho a justificar sus acciones; y luego sería en el mundo de Ichigo, sin duda tendrían que ocultarse ahí, tal vez Ichi le diría a su familia y amigos, lo cual sería genial porque significaría dormir en su cuarto y ser alimentado debida y deliciosamente por Yuzu, pero también recordó a Orihime, a pesar de que sentía mal, no podía opacar lo feliz que se sentía junto a Ichigo, sólo esperaba que Ishida se animará ahora a intentar algo con ella. El corazón de Renji latía aceleradamente y podía sentir la calidez de Ichigo contra su cuerpo, sin duda había mucho por hacer, pero por ahora sólo quería quedarse un rato más abrasando a Ichi con sus almas tocándose.


End file.
